Chad VS the Wilderness
by BALLofSONSHINE
Summary: Chad hates the wilderness, so when So Random! and Mackenzie Falls have to go camping, what will happen? with some CHANNY moments
1. The News

Sonny with a Chance- Chad VS the Wilderness

**I don't own SWAC**

**Hope you like this one, please review!**

**LOVE FROM ME xxoo :) :) :) :)**

CHAPTER 1: The News

CPOV

"But Chloe, please stay. Just until it is fall in 'The Falls.'" I dramatically said to Portlyn as the camera turned to our faces. "Oh Mackenzie, i would but, i can't," she said. "Chloe, Chloe, Chloe... no one knows how i feel right now," i said, bowing my head in shame.

"Mackenzie i need to tell you, i was cheating on you with your..." i interrupted her, putting my finger to her lips. "Shh, time for talking's over..." i trailed off.

"And, CUT! Great Chad, that's a rap for now!" The director told me.

I strolled off set and grabbed my jacket off a chair. "Hey Chad, what are you up to today?" Portlyn asked running up to my side. I shrugged and said, "Dunno, going to have some food first."

We walked into the cafeteria and i saw Sonny at her normal table with no one around her.

"Portlyn, uh, you can go to the table, i am gonna, go..." i trailed off. I felt Portlyn's eyes glued to my back like she was glaring at me.

_Darn Sonny, she looks so darn cute all the time. _"Hey Munroe, what's up?" i asked her. She looked up eagerly, her face gleaming with happiness. "Hey Chad, nothing's up, why so happy?" she asked, staring into my eyes.

"No reason Sonny," i said. "Oh, Chad, sit down," she told me politely. I smiled and sat down next to her. Why do i like her?

"So, where's the rest of the 'Randoms'?" i asked, trying to make conversation to her. She shrugged; "probably finishing the sketch they were doing, which didn't include me..." she trailed off, stabbing the mystery meat with her fork.

I stared into her eyes and watched her perfect lips move as she talked. I tried to fight back the feeling of kissing her.

Then she waved her hand in front of his face. "You in there Chad?" she asked me, smiling a perfect smile that i just couldn't resist.

Then the 'Randoms' came in and saw Sonny and me sitting side beside at their table. Sonny realized how close they were and shifted away a bit and greeting the others.

"Hey guys," she said cheerfully. "Hey Sonny, Chad, what are you doing here?" Grady asked glaring into my eyes. I looked down and linked fingers with Sonny. She jumped at the touch. It sent a spark down my spine. She looked at our hands and smiled at me.

Then Marshall came in. "Attention So Random! And Mackenzie Falls cast, Mr Condor has told me to pass on some news, both shows are going camping! So pack your bags and we'll leave on Monday!" he announced shyly.

"WHAT!" both of the shows yelled at the same time, the yell echoed through the room and outside halls.

Sonny's show stood up and walked out to deal with the problem. Hooray. Sonny went to follow but i grabbed her hand. "See you Sonny," i said in a very sexy tone. She couldn't help but smile a stupidly cute smile as she left the lunchroom.


	2. Home Sick and Kisses

**CHAPTER 2: Home Sick and Kisses**

**Chapter 2 is longer than the first. Hope you like it!**

MONDAY MORNING...

SPOV

"Okay, everyone, Tawni here has gladly arranged the cabins." Marshall told us. If she chose our cabins i will be in big strife. See, she knows i secretly have a crush on the Tween jerk-throb Chad Dylan Cooper. Darn.

"Cabin 1, Nico, Portlyn and Grady, cabin 2, Zora, Holden (M. Falls cast mate) and Rose. (M. Falls cast mate) cabin 3, Tawni, Sonny and Chad." Tawni announced, staring at me and Chad. Crap, this will be grand.

"Hey Sonny," Chad said warily, "Why so stressed Chad?" i asked him, looking at him with beady eyes. This made him gulp; i know how to charm him.

"Urgh, it's just, me, and the wild, we kinda don't connect..." he smiled crookedly. "You're kidding me? Chad Dylan Cooper, you hate everything don't you?" i asked, fluttering my eyes at him. "Not everything," he smiled at me evilly and i blushed. Yeah, he knows how to get to me too.

He pulled five suitcases full of stuff out to the bus. "What the feathers?" i said, mouth dropped. "What? I cut the amount of luggage down," he said with a straight face. "How many did you start with?" i asked. "Only 17, maybe 18..." he said blushing.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, blushes?" i laughed. He rolled his perfect, blue, sparkly eyes at me.

As we loaded the luggage on the bus, Tawni brushed past me and stopped to say, "Have fun, hope you like the cabins i have assigned." She smiled wickedly at me and skipped off to climb on the bus.

I was the last to get on and everyone had someone to sit next to, except for Chad, great.

I went to sit down next to him and he smiled at me, but then the smiled faded and he looked out the window. I heard him mutter something like, "That Marshall Pike, why'd he have to make our shows go on this stupid camping thing?"

I sighed and put my I pod in my ears. I listened to Love Story by Taylor Swift, and then i listened to the Jonas Brothers and Miley Cyrus.

Chad peeked at my I Pod and saw the artist, "Ah, Miley Cyrus, you know i hate her, and Hannah Montana," he told me, i rolled my eyes. He STILL thinks that Miley Cyrus and Hannah Montana are different people, how stupid, but hot, can he get? WHAT? I don't mean hot i mean, STUPID, yeah, just plain DUMB. I don't like him... not one little, tiny-weenie bit. Well, that's kinda a lie...

"I hate Zac Effron more, like that time..." he stopped and turned to me, to look my in the eyes. "Na, don't worry..." he sighed and put his head in his hands.

I watched the scenery; it felt like home, it reminded me of home. The farms and cattle, sheepdogs and farm animals, the sweet green grass and the peace and quiet. I felt home sick.

I put my hands to my stomach and moaned. I have never felt home sick, maybe coz i never thought of home much, i was always busy on So Random! Hollywood was distracting, i never thought of home, what i left behind. My best friend Lucy, my grandparents, my other friends, my Aunt, and Uncle, my school. Everything.

Chad looked at me. "Sonny, do you feel sick?" he asked, looking concerned, which was strange for Chad coz he never cares for anyone but himself.

CPOV

What did i just ask? '_Sonny, do you feel sick?' _i don't care, i don't know that word. _CARE_. I only care for myself. WOW, i _am _a self-centred, conceited jerk face, as Sonny calls me almost always.

But i _do _care for _her._ I don't know why, i feel something for her... no i don't. No. I don't love her. Nuh-uh. Not a 'Random' from chuckle city.

I can't, what would others think? Well, i wouldn't care what they think. I will admit to liking her, okay. There, i got it off my chest. I LOVE SONNY MUNROE! I will shout it to the world! SHUT UP CHAD DYLAN COOPER. You are CDC, the one and only. He doesn't care about a Wisconsin girl, she's Comedy, and I am Drama. I am the king of drama!!!

I do want to know what is wrong with Sonny though.

"Yea, i feel sick. But not _sick, sick. _I feel home sick Chad," she blurted out, tearing up. "Shh, Sonny, don't cry, please," i tried to comfort her. CRAP, i do care for her.

I hugged her in my chest and i didn't care that she cried out her tears on my shirt. Not one bit.

She looked up at me, i got lost in her eyes and i completely forgot i was in a bus. We leaned down at the same time and got two inches away when i stopped. So did she. Just for an instant, i was a little bit nervous.

_What, CDC doesn't get nervous kissing girls! I have kissed many girls! But i have never felt like this around any of them..._

I ceased the space between our lips and kissed hers hard. She kissed back, soft but passionate. I got lost in our kiss and it felt like hours, but it was minutes. She granted permission to let my tongue slide inside hers. It met hers and we broke apart for air.

Then we continued, i snaked my arms around her waist and she tangled hers helplessly around my neck. We pushed together, trying to make no room, so every bit of our bodies touched.

I heard giggles from next to us. We pulled apart to see the blonde girl, Tawni, and Portlyn, sitting next to each other, watching us kiss. Rainy, i mean Nico, had spied it too while Cloudy, err, Brady, or Grady i think, had no clue.

Zara heard it, i mean Zora, and stuck out her tongue in disgust and blocked her ears. "Ah, Sonny, Chad, if you're gonna make out, maybe not do it in a bus!" Tawni burst out laughing while Portlyn hid her giant smirk and bit her lip so she too wouldn't laugh.

Nico glared at us and Sonny hid behind her hair. Grady turned to me and rolled his eyes, and i heard a low muffle, "Are they finished?" Coming from Zora, Tawni nodded with a grin on her face and Zora sighed.

Sonny and i slouched back slowly in our seats and blushed bright reddish-pink.

**Did you like it? I won't know if you did unless you review! Please i have only had a few, PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW OR I WON'T CONTINUE. I want to know what i could do to make it better... give me tips please!!!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!! :) :) :) =) =) =) =)**

_**HUGS AND KISSES!!!**_


	3. Hail to the Bus Driver

Chad VS the Wilderness

Chapter 3: Hail to the bus driver

**Chapter 3 here, hope you like it!!!!!!!**

SPOV

It had been at least 47 minutes since Chad and i talked. I had snuck glances now and then, but i haven't said a thing since the kiss.

Tawni had shot me glances to make sure that i wouldn't get it on with Chad in the bus again. I looked at her and glared, like we were talking to each other without saying anything. Like telecommunication.

"So, some kiss eh?" he asked, i turned to him and glared, "I-uh, it didn't mean anything." I said, hiding my face. "Yeah right Sonny, you totally loved it!" he smirked at me, moving his hand up my arm and to my tank top strap. He fiddled with it and he slid his hand down my top.

I slapped him hard on his arm. "OH! PERVERT!" i yelled, blushing a little and turning my head away from him. He cupped my head in his hands and stared into my eyes, i refused to look at him.

He grabbed my waist and quickly turned me to him. I pulled away and i went to get up and swap seats when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. "Look Sonny i am sorry, i obviously got the wrong impression," he said, looking down at his shoes. "Yeah you did, so maybe you should back off!" i sounded grouchy and he said, "Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good," i said, starting to pull closer but then i backed off. "I can't believe you!" i yelled. "Wha- what did i do? Well? It's not my fault you like me, don't blame everything on me!" he said sternly, i stood up and sat down the back of the bus looking out the window.

I heard him groan and shift out of his seat and come to sit next to me. I closed my eyes and sighed. "Give up Chad," i whispered, wrapping my arms around myself and yawning.

"Give up? Sonny, you don't understand, i just want to be friends," he said, looking at me and trailing his eyes down my body.

"Just friends! That's not what i can see, kissing me means 'hey Sonny, let's be friends!' does it Chad? Does it _really_?" he sighed and i shifted so i could see in his eyes. I had to admit, i loved him, and he is just... _hot_...

No sonny, he's stupid. He's the worst actor of our generation! He's a stupid, obnoxious, arrogant jerk-face, and he just gets under my skin! He is nice and occasionally sweet, but under that beats the heart of the real Chad Dylan Cooper, if he even has a heart. He kisses me and thinks that i instantly belong to him so he can touch me inappropriately?!?!!??

"Sonny, listen, i am an actor and you are a comedian. I'll get over you, if you get over me!" he smirked, OH, that Chad, i really hate him!!!

"Get over you? I never liked you, as soon as i step out of this bus, i will not know the name Chad Dylan Cooper!" i half yelled, half whispered.

"Geez Sonny!" he groaned. The bus stopped sharply and we all screamed, except Chad. He got up and stormed out and i followed. As i got off i saw the grumpy and upset Chad Dylan Cooper sitting on the park bench with his head cupped in his hands.

Portlyn and other 'Falls' cast mates were on the bench and Portlyn was next to him, with her arm around him. Damn that Portlyn, getting cozy with Cooper! Hey, i don't like Chad! I just, care, for him... and... Maybe, i like him...

"Hey, hey Sonny, hope we don't have to fight over you," Nico laughed and i growled, he saw my expression and said, "Is Mrs. Cooper getting annoyed?" Tawni didn't laugh; she grabbed my arm and pulled me away from everyone else.

"Sonny, are you and Chad 'getting it on,' coz if you are, we have to get serious here, you can't love a 'Falls' person, ESPECIALLY Chad Dylan Pooper!!!" she exclaimed, twirling her hair.

I zoned out from what Tawni was saying, i heard Marshall call out to all of us, "Sorry for the stop guys, the driver has being having bus difficulties..." he yelled, "So everyone stay in this area while we fix it..." he trailed off, going to the bus and popping the bonnet of the bus open.

"Great! We are gonna be here for a while Sonny, so, let's talk!" She giggled then looked serious...

"Oh goody... hail to the bus driver!" i exclaimed, shaking my head and watching Chad as he watched me...

**So, do you like it??? Tell me and I'll make another chapter!!! Lol!!! Plus give me ideas!!! He, he, he!! This is fun to do!!!**

_**Love you all xxoo **_

_**Jess!!**_


	4. Stuck In No Where

SWAC- Chad VS the Wilderness

CHAPTER 4: Stuck In No Where

**I want to know how you feel about this story, do u like it? Hate it? Have ideas for improvements? Have ideas that u want me to put in? Tell me!!!**

"That one's a bunny," i said, staring at the rabbit shaped cloud floating about in the sky. "Ooh! That one is shoes! And that one is me!" Tawni exclaimed happily, at least the annoying princess in amused.

I sat up in the dead grass, looking around at everyone. Portlyn was trying to get a signal on her mobile phone, Nico was trying to impress some ladies, Grady was eating a sub-sandwich, Chad was sitting on a piece of wood, not that i care, and Zora is nowhere to be seen.

I saw Marshall and the bus driver quarrelling over something in the distance. There was no sun in the sky, just dark storm clouds hovering over the top of us.

I picked a blade of grass out of the ground and it reminded me of Wisconsin, Lucy- my best friend and i picking apples from my apple trees back at the farm. As much as i love it in Hollywood, Wisconsin is my home.

Everything here reminded me of home. Except the grass was much greener and there was no skin eating bugs, we got rid of bugs near our crops. Now i sound like a hillbilly. A farm girl.

I looked up at Tawni, who was laughing at the clouds. I slowly moved from next to her and jumped up and made a break from it.

I wondered over to a log in the middle of the field. Suddenly Zora popped out of it. "ARGH! Zora, don't scare me! I don't like it!" i huffed, catching my breath. "Well sorry Sonny, but i don't like seeing you making out with Chip drama pants, so now there's something we both don't like!" she exclaimed, smiling cheekily at me.

"Zora i wasn't making out with him," i tried to convince her yet i didn't even convince myself. "Really Sonny, really?" she said Chad's line like she had been watching how he said it.

She put her hand on her hip and said, "See, i now know how to annoy you!" she laughed; she seemed very pleased with herself. I rolled my eyes and walked off.

"If i could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U, and I, together," Nico smiled at a 'Falls' girl, the girl rolled her eyes and said back, "that line is, like, so old, the dinosaurs invented it!" the girl and some of her friends laughed as they walked off, more like strutted off.

"Dang, why can't we get any girls?" Nico whined elbowing Grady in the ribs. "Listen up guys, i'm sorry but we have to stay here for longer then we wanted," Marshall said as he came up to us, his face covered in dust and clothes drenched in oil.

"Where are we anyway?" Grady asked, sitting down on a log. "Well, i am not so sure..." Marshall said, walking back to the bus.

"NOOOOOOO!!!" i heard Chad yell, "Just get me a limo, i'm outta here!" he paced back and forth, "I need hair products; my hair won't stay the way it is without it!"

"Typical Chad Dylan Cooper," i groaned and rolled my eyes.

The camp organiser pulled out tents and nailed them into the dirt. "By the way Sonny, you haven't said thank you for setting up your tent with pooper!" Tawni giggled merrily and skipped to the bus and pulled out her many bags.

"So Sonshine i just wanted to tell you that i need more room than you, coz CDC needs all the room he can get!" Chad said, skimming his fingers along my arm which sent a shiver down my arm.

Chad grabbed my shoulders and made me face him. "If i go crazy during this camping trip, feel free to slap me- to snap me out of it," he smiled and kissed my jaw line. "You're gonna be spending your time with Chad Dylan Cooper!" he grinned wildly and rubbed circles into my back.

He let go of me and walked off silently. "What?" i said, i seemed very confused...

GREAT! _Same tent as CDC, same everything! Thanks to Tawni this trip will be grand!!! _

Stupid Tawni!!!

Stupid Chad Dylan Cooper!!!

**Like it? Hate it? Sorry it's short...**

**Tell me what u think of it!! **

**OH, and PLEASE review!!!**

**Love JESS XXOO**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Heyyy guuuyyysss**

**Sorry every1 but this story 'Chad VS the Wilderness' will be on hiatus. I don't know for how long though. I have to get ideas and plan ahead so i will tell you that this will be on hiatus for a while. BRAINSTORMING!!! :) :) :)**

**Sorry once again. **

**From littlemisssmiley123 **


	6. Lost in the forest

SWAC- Chad VS the Wilderness

Chapter 5: lost in the forest

**Sorry it took so long. I've been busy with stuff!!! And i had NO ideas so i had to work on it... but i've updated now! HAPPY DANCE!!!**

**R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I sat up in my small orange sleeping bag. I pulled out my wrist watch and checked the time; it was 3:06am. I wriggled around and pulled my head in, away from the cold.

I shivered and gritted my teeth together; it was like minus one million degrees.

I rolled over and accidently rolled on top of Chad. "MFFF! Munroe! Get off me!" he muffled under me. "Sorry Chad," i whispered softly to him. "You should be," he half whispered, half yelled. "You couldn't sleep either?" i asked, trying to make conversation.

"No, it's too cold; Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't _do _cold. Also, Sonny, can i tell you... a little 'secret'?" he used quotation marks in the air and finished with a nervous smile. "Yeah, sure Chad," i nodded, though i wasn't quite sure why Chad Dylan Cooper would tell me a secret, we're not even close, though i know he does have feelings for me, i mean c'mon! It's so easy to see it; a blind person could even tell he likes me!

"I've never camped or even remotely gone near the outside-iness stuff..." i laughed and he raised an eyebrow, "I was laughing about how you said that sentence! I mean—'outside-iness stuff,' that's ridiculous!" he crossed his arms at me and i sighed, "Alright, alright... i'm sorry for laughing at you. It's just i lived in Wisconsin so i'm used to the outdoors, and i thought _everyone _has remotely been close to it but _you, _you are the first person i've met that hasn't _ever_ been _close_!"

He fake laughed alongside me, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, laugh it up. I don't know how to survive in the wilderness, and you don't know how to act!" i raised my eyebrows and grunted at him, "I mean, c'mon Munroe, i've seen your 'acting,' you need some serious help."

I growled and sat up as he did too, "_I _don't know how to act? More like _you _don't know how to act! You're too emotional! TV shows are meant to look real!" he mocked me and fell back in laughter, "Ha, ha, ha! Munroe, you tell me my show isn't real, what about yours?"

I bit my lip, "I have no idea what you're talking about Cooper." He laughed harder now, "Y-yeah right, what about that episode with 'dolphin boy,' or 'the bad bee sketch,' or that stupid 'loser force five' sketch!"

I rolled my eyes and he took a deep breath, "Or the 'life of the Boston tea party,' sketch, or that stupid, 'Gassie the wonder dog' sketch..." i eyed him, "How do you know about our sketches exactly?" he didn't answer that...

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmm... well... that doesn't matter..." i nodded and smirked at him, "So, you _watch _So Random Chad?" he shook his head, "Hell no, why would _i_, THE Chad Dylan Cooper, watch a stupid comedy show for laughs? If i needed laughs I'd just look at you, you crack me up by just looking at you!" i glowered at him and he smirked. He burst up laughing suddenly.

"Funny, Chad, that's 'hilarious'!" we both fake laughed together and then we heard 'SHHHH!' and we both silently giggled like children. "Gosh, Sonny, Chad, how am i meant to sleep when you're having a make out argument?" Tawni said, rubbing her eyes. We both exchanged looks of disbelief. "Tawni, we were just talking. Why do you keep insisting that we're in love?"

Tawni sat up and fixed her hair, "You guys are the typical couple in love, you fight and stuff and you both deny it! Selena Gomez told me what you guys said about each other! And Sonny, when you and Chad were doing the sketch together, he accidentally slipped that he was in love with you! You can't _be _more blind guys! You are in love! So deal with it!"

Chad and i exchanged glances and smiled softly. "Sonny, you know i think for once the blonde's right..." he trailed off and i gulped, i took a deep breath and nodded, "Yep, i agree, Tawni, you're absolutely, 100 percent right..."

"Now guys, say it to each other..." Tawni told us and we faced each other. "Sonny Munroe, i love you... i love your beautiful, wavy, brunette hair, i love your bubbly, happy-go-lucky attitude, i love your smile... Sonny, i love you..." i smiled into his eyes and took another breath. "Chad Dylan Cooper, i love you as well, i have for a while now... since i met you i thought you were selfish, self-centred, cold-hearted, mean, nasty, a person with a horrible all-about-me attitude... but i see through it now... you're really kind, sweet, generous... _hot_... and i realise that... i love you..."

Tawni smiled and patted our backs, "Now guys, you see how _easy _that was to say!" We nodded and kept staring at one-another. "Am i really all those nasty things you said?" Chad asked me with a sly smile. "Yes, you are, it's annoying... but as i said, i see through that, and i couldn't be more wrong about that stuff when i look into your heart right now..."

Tawni stuck out her tongue in disgust, "Yeah guys, eww, i didn't order a sappy movie; i just ordered the preview, not the whole thing, thank you very much!" we both smirked as he leant in and kissed me passionately.

"Now that is sweet! Or gross... anyways, i'm going back to bed, toodles... well not _toodles, _toodles, but toodles as in... Goodnight toodles," Tawni said, confusing herself just as much as she confused us.

Chad pulled me in my sleeping bag, so i was closer to him, "Night Sonny," i he whispered to me, i smiled back, "Night Chad..."

NEXT DAY...

"It's your fault!" I yelled to him, "How's it my fault? You're the one who pitched the tent!" I scoffed and crossed my arms, "No i wasn't, i left it to Tawni!"

We both turned to Tawni who was rummaging around the remainder of out now crippled and ripped apart tent. "Hey have any of you seen my cocoa mochoa cocoa lipstick? I've been searching through this mess and can't seem to find it anywhere..." i was surprised that she was taking this so calmly.

"Wow, the beauty queen lost her magic lip gloss, it's the end of the world," Chad said sarcastically towards Tawni. "FYI, it isn't the end of the world, the end of the world is when i got stuck with the two most annoying people in the world, and i have to listen to them bicker all the time."

I watched Tawni start to glare, "And another thing, i can't believe you two, one minute you hate each other the next you love each other and now just because the tent blew over means you fight!"

Tawni straightened out her clothes and looked back up at us, "I thought putting you two in a tent together would mean you'd stop fighting all the time. I guess i was wrong..." she sighed and collapsed onto a nearby log.

"You guys really put the... _annoy _in _annoying_..." she shrugged and pulled out her mirror and checked her reflection.

I turned back to Chad, "This is your fault," i told him, pointing to the tent, "For the last time, you were in charge of the tent you hillbilly from Wisconsin, no one cares for your gay farm stories, or the 'back in Wisconsin' thing you do!"

I turned my head and looked towards the ground, my heart beating right out of my chest. I felt like going over there and slapping the daylights out of him, but i held myself back.

I closed my eyes and sat down on the grass, tears falling from my eyes. "Sonny... I... I'm so..." he was lost for words and i curled up into a tight ball on the ground. "Sonny..." he said his voice soft and velvety.

"Talk to me..." he urged, lifting up my chin with his finger, i pulled away but he grabbed my face, "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny... don't ignore me... i'm sorry. Talk to me..."

I looked into his eyes and a smile grew on my face, i couldn't help but smile when i saw his eyes... sappy, i know, but Chad's eyes shine like a million diamonds in the sky.

"There's that smile," he simply said, smiling back. I stood up and pushed him aside as Marshall called everyone together. "Everyone, to prepare for tonight, i need two helpers to get some firewood for the group. Any volunteers?" He scanned the room and his eyes ended up on Chad, i smiled as Chad turned to me.

"Chad, you and Sonny will go into the forest for firewood... please..." Chad nodded and he turned to me, "Let's go then." We both headed for the edge and i took a breath. Forests kind of gave me the creeps.

We walked and walked until we came across some already cut firewood. Chad shrugged at me and we picked some up.

As i picked up the last of it, i turned back to Chad with pain written across my face, "They heavy?" he asked me and i nodded, he took two off my pile and held them in his hands, i gaped at him, his muscles rippled.

He was holding nine logs, which impressed me a lot. "Whoa," was all i managed to squeak out, he just smiled, "Oh yeah, i work out. Wait until you see me with my shirt off," i blushed at his flirtatious behaviour. He grinned back and winked at me, which made me blush harder.

"C'mon let's get back to the campsite," he walked one way without any struggle by the heavy logs, i felt really hot now. I shook out of the trance he put me through and coughed to get his attention.

"Hey lover boy, the camp's this way," i told him, he smiled and shook his head, "No Sonny, it's this way," he started walking away, "CHAD!" i called out and he strolled back, "Yeah, what? You want me to carry more logs so you blush even harder?" i rolled me eyes, "I'm _telling _you, the camp's this way!"

He groaned, "Let's not fight, AGAIN." I nodded back to him, "Yeah, let's not, so c'mon the camp's this way," i started walking away and he grabbed my shirt, i was still amazed how he holds all of the logs, now in one hand.

"Let go," i told him, "This way," he said sternly. I shook my head and turned away from him, "Chad, just stop. Now who are we going to believe? You or me?" he sighed, "Hm, who are we going to believe? The Comedian or the greatest actor of our generation?" i groaned loudly and he looked impatient.

"You are not..." i was cut off by logs crashing down on my feet. I screamed in pain. "OW, oh my god!" i grabbed my foot and limped in pain. Chad quickly put down his logs and grabbed me in his arms.

"Sonny! Oh my gosh, are you alright?" he held me around the waist to support me. "No! Do you think me dropping heavy logs on my foot wouldn't hurt? Oh, Chad, of course not, i feel fine! Just cringing in pain, nothing new!"

He rolled his eyes, "C'mon we need to get back, will you be fine to walk?" i nodded, "Yeah i'll be--!" i put my foot on the ground and winced, falling to the ground but being caught by my hero and knight in shining armour. "OW!" he frowned and kissed my forehead.

Chad picked me up and pulled me onto his back. "Wow, you're stronger then i thought," he smiled away and i gripped around his neck.

"Chad... we'll go your way..." i could tell he was gloating, but i couldn't see his face. "Really?" i smiled weakly, "Sure. Consider it a thank you."

He carried me like i was a pillow, i mean _really _light.

Night arrived and we were nowhere. "Crap," he muttered under his breath, i had my eyes closed so i didn't know where we were. "We're lost aren't we?" i asked him. He nodded and i sighed, "You don't seem to care," i shrugged and looked around, "Too tired to care."

"I guess we have to rest here tonight," i gasped, "We're NOT sleeping on the ground!" he chuckled and i wondered what was so funny. "What?" i asked him, laying my head on his shoulder, "There's a house."

I looked up and saw a house in near good condition. "No, people could be living there, I'd rather sleep on the dirt!" he rolled his eyes, "Fine we'll keep walking."

It was minutes later that i decided to say something I'd regret. "My way was correct after all," he dropped me and i fell fast the ground and held my ankle in pain.

"Your way was right? Maybe i just took a wrong turn, because I'm the greatest actor of our generation, i don't get these things wrong!"

I felt nervous as he yelled at me. "You can't blame this all on me! Blame it on Marshall if you must, not me!"

I stood up on one leg and hopped over to him, "Oh and don't think that you'll get any sympathy from me, i was only being nice when i asked to carry you... ALSO, you are the..." i cut him off with my urgent lips on his.

He seemed startled at first but fell into my trap. He wrapped his arms around me like a doll, and i smiled into the kiss. He pulled my head closer and picked me up bridal style, not wrecking the kiss.

He pulled away to start argue again but i put my finger to his lips and shushed him seductively, i don't know how i made it seem seductive but i did.

He shivered at my touch and kissed me again, my heart took off and he moved one hand up my spine, which made me shiver.

I heard a quiet yelling and we broke the kiss. "SONNY! CHAD! HELLO? GUYS YOU THERE?"

He still held me as he yelled back, "GUYS THIS WAY. FOLLOW THE SOUND OF MY VOICE!" Then people came running, though it was dark so it was hard to tell who they were.

"Sonny!" I saw Nico and Zora run up to me and Chad. "Chad!" they kept yelling. They stopped in front of us and hugged us. "We thought you were dead," i rolled my eyes, "Well that's nice to think."

"What happened, why's he holding you?" i smiled weakly, "I busted my ankle, Chad so kindly offered to carry me," Tawni laughed as she arrived slowly, "Chad? Offering to help you? Wow you changed him Sonny, and in such a short time!"

Chad made a 'pfft' sound and put me down. He still held me so my foot didn't touch the ground. "C'mon, we'll treat her back at the campsite."

They showed us the way back and we sighed in relief. Marshall ran up, (Sort of ran) and puffed, "good, you guys are alright! Any injuries?" Chad nodded and told him what happened.

"Okay, lucky I've got a first aid kit here."

They towed me to a log and sat me down. Marshall fixed up my ankle with a bandage and he handed me crutches. "You had crutches?" i asked him, "The bus had them, this is their first aid kit."

Chad kissed my head and i smiled. "We already fixed the tent, because we were worried," we looked to our tent and saw it up and everything. "Oo, oo, oo! And i found my lipstick," Chad made a face at her, "Hoorah."

I rubbed my eyes and Chad carried me to the tent and laid me in the sleeping bag, he kissed my forehead, "Night Sonny," he whispered, "Night Chad," i said quietly.

He popped his head out of the tent and called out, "We're going to bed early, okay?" they all nodded and he settled down beside me, hugging me softly.

I felt safe there...

Zzzz...

**There. I have FINALLY updated. It felt like years! **

**I would hate to be Sonny and Chad, i hate the outdoors. Coz i have a phobia of bugs... trust me, i get SCARED easily, that's probably my weakness.........**

**Anyway. **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. The Wilderness

Chad VS the Wilderness

Chapter 6: The Wilderness

**Disclaimer: i don't own SWAC. If i did... *Evil Smirk***

SPOV

I looked at the so called breakfast that sat before me. It looked like tiny guinea pig crap, not rice bubbles.

Chad stuck his head out of the tent and looked at me with a smirk, i hid my face from him and he stumbled over to me. "Hey Sonny," he said, sitting next to me on the log. "Hey," i said back and he looked down at the "food," "Yeah it's not very appealing," i told him, "It looks like chocolate covered rice things..." he told me and i laughed.

"So, you had a good sleep?" i asked him and he nodded, "Yeah i did." I nodded and giggled, "I see that," i told him, pointing at his hair that stuck up like a cockatoo.

He smoothed it down and turned back to me, "I hate the wilderness," he told me, "Really? I thought you loved it," i smiled at him. "Are you going to eat it or stare at it?" he asked me, "I think stare, if i eat it i might end up with food poisoning." He laughed, "Feeling a bit sarcastic today?" i nodded, "Just a bit."

I kissed my cheek and i picked up the spoon and shovelled it in my mouth, "Yummy?" he asked me, i nodded and spat it out. "Yuck... it tastes like heaven."

I didn't know why i was feeling sarcastic today, i just did. Chad rolled his eyes at my behaviour and went back into our tent. "Sonny, you coming?" Tawni asked, bounding up to me, i raised an eyebrow, "Huh?" i asked, throwing the "cereal" out on the grass and wiping my mouth.

"We're going exploring into the forest," i had a blank look on my face, "And you're okay with that?" i asked, she shook her head and looked nervous, "Hell no Sonny, i hate this place, but... *sigh* my helicopter pilot is sick and no one is coming to get me. They all think that this trip will make me not a weakling."

I nodded, pretending like i actually cared about any of it. "Sure whatever Tawni," i said walking past her, "So you coming or not?" i looked down, "Fine," i told her, "I don't feel like it though," she nodded, putting on the cocoa mochoa cocoa lipstick on.

"Chad," i called and he popped his head out of the tent, "You hollered?" he said, "You want to come, apparently we're going 'exploring' in the forest." He sighed and got out, "Sure, i guess so. I don't feel like it though," I smiled, "Yeah me neither."

He grabbed my hand in his and swung it back and forwards.

We followed the rest of the gang into the forest where Marshall called us all together. "So since we are all stuck here, i decided to have a little fun. How's about we all partake in a scavenger hunt?" everyone groaned and Marshall fake laughed, "Yeah, okay... but are you sure you don't want to have fun? Would you rather sitting at the campsite waiting for the bus to be fixed?"

Everyone groaned louder and Marshall handed out the clue sheet. "Everyone as to find the place by the clues that were just given to you. This scavenger hunt is to find letters; there is one at every place. Once you find the letter, write it down in the first box then second, blah, blah, blah... after you find all the letters is will spell a word. First group who come back to me with all the letters, win. The prizes shall be given back at Condor Studios."

He finally took a breath and Nico raised a hand, "Yeah Marshall, what if we don't make it back? what if we die here?" he asked calmly. Marshall wiped the bead of sweat that ran down his forehead, "Uh... that's an excellent question Nico..." he said nervously.

"Everyone get into groups of three," Marshall told us, fanning himself with his hand.

Chad automatically grabbed me around the waist. I looked up into his eyes and they were pleading. "Chad, I think that if we work together, we will fight. So maybe it's best that we have separate groups...?" I told him, nervously patting his arm.

He shrugged, "If you want," I looked up, startled, "Isn't that what you want?" I asked him. He shrugged again, "No, but if _you _want to, then I am happy to oblige."

I nodded and he kissed my cheek. I walked away, shocked.

I went up to Tawni and she smiled, "Oh hey Sonny, do you want to be in our group?" she asked and I nodded. "YAY," Tawni clapped her hands. "So who else?" I asked her, "Portlyn... you know I am actually starting to like her. Shocker right?"

I nodded and turned to see Chad with his co-stars, obviously, he wouldn't be caught dead with a 'random' unless it was me. Nico, Grady and Zora were in a group together and were already fighting over something.

Portlyn galloped over to us and smiled, "Everyone's ready, are we ready?" she asked, flipping her hair, "Yeah, i think so, Tawni, are we ready?" she was looking into her hand held mirror and nodded, "Yeah sure."

Marshall stood there, holding a handkerchief to his head, "Okay guys, on your mark, get set..." he groaned and patted his head. "Oh! Just go!" he said and we all set off.

Portlyn and I walked back behind Tawni who was really getting into it, which was kind of strange for her...

"So, you and Chad, huh?" Portlyn said smiling, "Yeah," she turned to me, "You make a cute couple." I smiled wide, "Thank you Portlyn." She nodded. I didn't really know Portlyn much, but after you get to know her, she's not such a stupid or bad girl. But i reckon that her original hair colour was definitely blonde.

"You know i fell for Chad once... _never_ going back there my friend," i raised an eyebrow and softly laughed. "Why? I mean he's a good guy; he's cute, funny, occasionally sweet..." i trailed off, smiling into the sky. "You obviously haven't met the REAL Chad Dylan Cooper."

She smirked and walked faster, "What? Of course i have! She's self-centred, arrogant..." she cut me off, "No, no, no, no! I mean the kind of Chad that falls in love with you." I crossed my arms, "He gets under your skin. He is over-protective, annoying, he always gets jealous, and yeah he's sweet, but he can be _too _sweet."

I laughed, "How can anyone be _too _sweet?" i asked her, "Easily." I never thought _anyone _could be _too _sweet, but apparently they can. I don't know if i should believe her, i mean, when has anyone believed her?

I looked at Tawni who was talking to herself since we weren't listening. "Well, how do you know that then Portlyn?" i asked her, clearly confused. "Chad dated me," i gaped at her, "He said you were too dumb to be with him," she scoffed, "Please, _I _dumped _him_."

"Why would he lie?" i told myself out loud. "Because he didn't want anyone to know _he_ got dumped. He's a dumper, not the dumpee..." i raised an eyebrow, "Dumpee isn't even a word," told her, laughing.

She shrugged and sighed.

"What was he like to you?" i asked him. "After about a day he was like, 'oh, Peaches, where were you?' 'Peaches' was my nickname. It was horrifying." She took a breath, "Then the next he was giving me presents every second. Like i actually need a Jacuzzi or a DVD player or sound system!"

I made an 'o' shape with my mouth and she nodded, "You'd think this stuff is flattering. But NO IT IS NOT!" she yelled, echoing through the forest.

"Well, me and Chad have been on and off for the last couple of days and i don't see anything like that happening to me!" she smirked and nodded, "Just wait and see."

I shook my head and followed Tawni dully.

Suddenly, a loud scream echoed through the forest, sounding like it was from Nico and Grady. "HELP!" someone yelled. I recognised that second voice and i gasped. Tawni, Portlyn and i all exchanged glances and ran toward the yelling...

**Chad's POV**

I was following Devon and Trevor, my co-stars. I could see three 'Randoms,' Grady, Nico and Zora off in the distance.

"CRUD," i heard from Nico. Devon turned to them and laughed, "Hey, the losers are facing a grizzly," i turned in their direction and saw them. Instead of laughing, i gasped. Devon and Trevor glanced at me, "Did you just gasp?" Trevor asked and i nodded.

I ran to them.

"Cooper!" Grady yelled as the big grizzly bear approached him. Zora wasn't scared, in fact, she was glaring and yelling, "Come and get me!"

Nico was backing up and he backed into me. "Oh, dude, we gotta get out of here!" he yelled to me. I stifled a laugh and the bear growled, closing in on Zora.

I didn't know what came over me. Suddenly i jumped forward and pushed Zora out of the way, making me the target.

The bear pushed me down and swiped at me. My breathing got faster and i stared into its eyes.

"ARGH!" Nico yelled as he swiped again, but this time making contact with my skin. "HELP!" i yelled loudly. Zora wasn't brave; she was backing up into a tree. Grady was out of sight and Nico was just staring in horror.

"OHMIGOSH," i saw Portlyn with her hand over her mouth, Tawni biting her lip and backing up and Sonny was gaping and had her hand on her heart.

Sonny was almost crying.

I lifted my fist and punched the bear, making it stumble back a bit. It was angry and it lunged at me. Its teeth dug into my arm and i groaned in pain....

**Cliff-hanger!!!!!!!!!**

**Sorry if you don't like cliff-hangers, neither do i... then why did i do a cliff-hanger??? It's a mystery really...**

**What will happen to Chad? Read the next chapter to find out!**

**Please, please, please review!!**

**See that button down there? It's just a bit lower then these words... you do? Well, maybe you should click on it and review this story. It can be as simple as, 'i loved it' or 'please update' or 'meh, it was alright. Too much drama really...' but if you did that last one I'd laugh, because this story is a drama!! lol. **

**I just thought I'd leave with a cliffy, no real reason. "Oh you just did it so we read more, and to watch us suffer!" pfft. Ridiculous... this cliffy was because i didn't want to write so much in one chapter, and that it the truth.**

**Chapter 7 will be up shortly.**

**~littlmisssmiley123~**


	8. The Aftermath of the Attack

Chad VS the Wilderness

Chapter 7: The Aftermath of the Attack

**After reading this, please vote on my poll. (It's to do with the following chapters. Please enjoy and REVIEW!!! :)**

**Disclaimer: i down own SWAC... sadly... :(**

SPOV

"Are you sure you're okay?" i asked Chad and he groaned, "That's like the six-thousandth time you asked that," i nodded and smiled. "Because i am concerned."

I grabbed him into a hug, "Could you be just a tad less concerned?" he asked and i laughed, "Not on your life." He groaned again. "But i am fine! I told you, it's not a big deal," i stifled another laugh, "It so IS a big deal, Chad, you fought off a bear!" I rubbed his arm, "Yeah, so?"

I pulled back to look into his eyes, they were a deep shade of blue. "Aren't you hearing me correctly? You fought off a bear! Do you know how brave you are?" i said, smirking at him.

He loosened his tie, "Yeah, i guess i am brave. And _hot_," he said, smirking back at me, "Okay, one step at a time," i joked with him.

"Why did you fight back?" i asked him, covering up a scratch on my arm that the bear had made and i didn't tell Chad about. "Because he launched himself at you. I'd rather me get hurt then let it hurt you," i awed and kissed him. "You are so sweet."

We were on a log back at the 'camp site'. I thought the bear attack would throw Chad over the edge, but he looks fine. He only had a few scratches but mostly he was fine.

"So, are you okay?" he asked, looking me over. "I'm fine, really Chad, it didn't even get me," he raised an eyebrow, "then why did you cry when it swiped?" he asked me, not convinced that i wasn't hurt. "It just scared me. No big deal."

He knitted his eyebrows together, totally not buying my story. I bit my lip and held my arm. He looked down at it and crossed his arms. "It hurt you," he said and i shook my head. "No, my arm's just... numb."

He nodded, "Show me your arm," i shook my head, "Show me your arm, show me your arm, show me your arm." He kept repeating himself like a child. "FINE," i growled and pulled up my sleeve.

He shook his head, "Sonny..." i bit my lip. "You lied?" he quietly mumbled. "What's the big deal Chad," he shrugged, "C'mon you're acting like a little girl, 'oh, you lied to me, how could you,'" he scoffed and he was lost for words.

"I should go back there and shoot that bear," he growled, "No you shouldn't," i told him, his face smoothed out and he nodded, "Yeah i'm sorry, i don't know what came over me." he turned his head and i saw him glaring.

"C'mon, you need that arm treated," he said and he traced the scratch up my arm. I jumped back and pulled down my sleeve, "Ow," i yelped.

He rolled his eyes and pulled me to Marshall. "Marshall, Sonny's hurt. We need the first aid kit," he took one look at me and grabbed out the first aid kit.

I counted how many times in the last few weeks i had needed the first aid kit, it was like twelve, that's lots for me.

We had been stuck here for nearly three weeks, but it felt like years. Never have i ever been stuck in the wilderness for so long and ever longed to get out.

I loved the wilderness. That's mainly what Wisconsin is. And i loved that, why don't i love this?

"Sonny, you told us you didn't get hurt by the bear," Marshall said, rubbing his bald head. I nodded, "I know... i kind of lied about that. I didn't want everyone to be worried."

He nodded and grabbed out a bandage and alcohol wipes. I whimpered and stepped back, "It's okay Sonny, it doesn't hurt." Marshall was lying. I could tell by his face.

My head went back to the thought of Chad beating against a bear. He was so strong. It was impressive.

I'm like a love sick puppy. But i didn't care. I loved him, that's all that matters...

As Marshall wrapped up my arm and threw away the alcohol wipes, he looked at me with concerned eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked me and i groaned, "I am sick of people saying that," Chad laughed, "Jut like how i felt, Sonny!"

Chad helped me up and he wrapped an arm around my waist. I smiled at him and he kissed my nose.

Chad is kind of moody sometimes. But that makes it interesting to argue.

Chad and i went back to our tent and he pulled me into his arms.

Soon enough the moon rose and Chad and i huddled up under the stars. He told me about all the stars. "And... do you see that one?" he asked me, pointing directly to a big bright star, "Yeah." He smiled at me, "That's 'The Chad' star."

I laughed and smacked him playfully, "You're kidding," she said, "Nope, it's the truth. I paid for it," he smirked, "You can't pay for a star," he nodded and i raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, well, i did."

I nodded and i rested my head on Chad's shoulder.

We watched the stars shine in the sky all night until the sun rose the next morning...

NEXT DAY...

"EEW!" I heard Tawni yell and i quickly jumped up from the ground. I realised that Chad and i had fallen asleep on the ground. We'd been there all night.

"GROSS, THAT'S NASTY!" Tawni yelled and Chad awoke, "What?" he said, jumping to his feet. I pulled his hand until we got to our tent.

Tawni was there, holding her nose. "Tawni? What's u--, EW!" i yelled. There was a putrid smell that wafted through the air.

"What the hell is that smell?" i choked out, "I think a skunk got into our tent," she said, tears coming from her eyes. "No, of course not, it was a possum," Chad groaned, sarcasm dripping from his voice. He was covering his nose with both hands.

"I am SO sick of this," Chad yelled. He stormed off across the field and sat down. I rolled my eyes at his dramatic behaviour and followed him.

"Chad," i said as i got closer. "Sonny, how do you survive out here, it's torture!" he told me, laying down on the grass. "Well, to tell you the truth, i hate it here too. But i can handle it all because you're here." He smiled and i leaned in to him.

"You don't want to get a gun and shoot every animal in this stupid world?" he asked me, grinding his teeth together. "No," i said, eyeing him.

"I don't think i can stay here," he told me, looking deep into my eyes. "Oh, Chad, can't you live it out for a couple more days?" i asked him, he sighed, "For me?" i fluttered my eyelashes at him and he caved in. "Thanks Chad," i kissed him and it became a bit heated.

I pulled back and closed my eyes, "Maybe not here," i told him and he agreed.

We walked back to the tents and he settled down onto a log. "You don't want breakfast?" i asked him, he smiled and shook his head, "I don't want to eat something that i don't even know what it is."

I watched him sit there and pull out his phone. He stood up and held it up high. He was trying to get a signal.

I just hoped nothing would ruin this. Make him so annoyed that he'd run off. Because i know that would happen...

**End of chapter 7. Please review.**

**Plus can you please vote in my poll?? Please, it's about what to do with the next few chapters!!** **I know i already said this at the start, but this is just a refresher. **

**REVIEW!!! :)**

**~littlemisssmiley123~**


	9. When Chad Leaves

Chad VS the Wilderness

Chapter 8: When Chad Leaves...

**Disclaimer: Santa didn't get me what i wanted; he said i'm not "responsible" enough to handle that, whatever that means. So all i own is this cookie. *eats cookie* **_**now**_** i own NOTHING!**

**This may be sad. Just a warning. I'm not fond of writing sappy stories, but reading them i am fine with that. :) **

**And one more thing guys out there... please... REVIEW!!!**

SPOV

I woke up and looked around. It was pitch black and my tent was empty. "Tawni? Chad?" i groaned, rubbing my eyes. There was no answer. "Tawni! Chad!" I croaked a little louder. There still was nothing so i laid my head back down.

I groaned and pulled the cover over my head. The crickets were loud and it echoed throughout the place.

I closed my eyes slowly and reached across to Chad's sleeping bag. There was nothing there. My eyes snapped open and i sat up in a flash. I looked around and i gasped, "Tawni? Chad?" I whispered looking around the tent.

I sighed and laid my head back down closing my eyes.

That's when i heard a sound like a helicopter, "What?" i asked, rubbing my eyes and crawling to the open tent. I peeked out and looked around and saw a helicopter in the middle of the field and Tawni standing under it.

"Oh so she's going home, huh?" i asked myself, and i saw Chad hanging out of it and my eyebrows i frowned at myself. I saw him hand a note to Tawni and she nodded. He waved and it took off with Tawni saluting from the ground.

"Huh?" i asked myself and she headed back for the tent. I got back in and pulled my sleeping bag back over myself, pretending to be asleep.

I heard the zip close and Tawni sighed. "Poor Sonny," she whispered and shook her head, i raised an eyebrow and she got back down in her sleeping bag, "She has no idea what just happened, it'll break her heart."

I bit my lip and closed my eyes; my heart raced anxiously awaiting the arrival of morning.

***

I sat up and with a sigh, turned to look at Tawni who was sleeping peacefully. I saw the note near Tawni's hand; she must have had it with her all night.

Tawni stirred and rubbed her eyes, "Sonny?" She asked, her voice croaky, "Yeh, it's me Tawns." She opened an eye quickly and sat up. "Oh," she said and picked up the note. She held it in her hands and wiped the marks off it, "This is, uh..." she trailed off, biting her lip.

She looked worried and i sighed, "For me, i know." She handed me the note with a questionable face on. "You know?" She asked, "Yeah... i woke up and..." A tear gently rolled down my cheek.

She nodded, her mouth making an 'o' shape. "Ah," she said and nodded. "S-sorry Sonny, i did what i could."

I shrugged and held the note, a tear falling on the page.

I did want to open it because that would mean reading the words Chad wrote before he gave up and left.

"Tawni, i can't read it. I... I'm not strong enough for that," she nodded and grabbed the note, "Do you want me to read it to you then?" i shook my head and she put it down, "Well, it's here if you want to read it."

She got out of the tent and i sighed.

TPOV

I didn't want to give her the note, but she already knew what happened so i couldn't hide it.

As i walked out a thought i heard her heart break. I didn't want to be the one who broke her heart because of someone else.

I tried to tell myself that it wasn't my fault. That it was a misunderstanding. That is was Chad's fault and not mine in the least.

It didn't work.

I saw her cry and couldn't tell myself it wasn't my fault. I know I'd cry if my true love left. Yes Chad was Sonny's true love; i knew they were meant to be. Because i am Tawni Hart, i'm right about everything.

I stood out in the field and sat down where the helicopter was. It squashed the dead, dried up grass and left a mark.

Nico and Grady came out and saw me there. I sighed and turned my head to the tent. They both turned to the tent too and back to me, confusion across their faces.

I looked down and saw a shiny thing in the grass. I crawled over to it and picked it up. It was a locket. More importantly it was a familiar locket. It struck a memory in my brain.

Chad told me that for Sonny's birthday he was going to give her a locket. It was special, came from Tiffany's and on the back was engraved 'To My Sonshine, the most beautiful girl in the world.' This was before Sonny and Chad were together; it was a way of telling her he loved her.

But then they were together, he told me he was still going to give it to her. Her birthdays in a week... i guess there's no point of the locket anymore.

I turned it around and surely enough there was the message. 'Love Chad,' it said on the inside. I sighed and put it in my pocket.

Nico and Grady came over to me and smiled weakly, "We talked to Sonny. She doesn't look good," Nico told me, "She said you tried to stop him..." i nodded, "I did. I truly did, i didn't want Sonny to be upset."

They nodded and i pulled out the locket, "This was Sonny's birthday present from Chad. I found it here in the grass," Grady frowned, "Pooper dumped her?" He asked and i shrugged, "I don't know. He left a note, i didn't read it."

We turned back to the tent she was in and heard loud crying. "Maybe we should leave her be," Nico told Grady and i and we all nodded. "It's for the best i guess. Sonny's way too good to be with Pooper anyway."

I looked up at Nico and glared, "Don't say that, Sonny is our friend! I don't dislike Chad, though i did. I changed my thoughts for Sonny; do you want to know why? Because she is my best friend, and i care for her! You guys should accept all of this. Sonny liked Chad, Chad liked Sonny."

Nico and Grady exchanged glances and looked back to me, "Yeh, i guess we were always jealous because she is Chad Dylan Cooper, tween heartthrob and star of Mackenzie Falls, America's number one tween drama."

Nico looked at Grady, "You were jealous? Of Pooper? Ami understanding this correctly G?" he nodded and i looked at Nico, eyebrows raised, "Yeah okay, i was too."

I nodded with a smile, "Good. My work here is done, now i have to deal with a real issue. Sonny..." I told them and they walked off.

I walked back to my tent and Sonny looked up, her eyes red and puffy. "Tawni..." she sniffed, "I really need to know what happened last night." I sighed and sat down. I pulled her into a comforting hug, which was torture for me.

"Sure..."

LAST NIGHT...

CPOV

I couldn't stay anymore. I had to get out of here.

I pulled out my phone and ran to the highest point of the field. "Hello? Greg? I need my helicopter, pronto! I'm in the middle of no where... follow the GPS i installed and find the signal, the chips in my phone!"

I nodded, "That's where i am."

I hung up and ran back to grab my suitcases. I went back to tent and looked at Tawni and Sonny. I bent down to Sonny and kissed her forehead gently, she rolled over and i jumped back, afraid she'll wake up.

She didn't move again and i heard my helicopter arriving.

I peeked out and ran to the field. I threw my suitcases onto the helicopter and turned back with one last look. "Goodbye my Sonshine."

I saw a figure pop out of the tent and screwed up my nose. The blonde ran out to the field and up to me. "Chad, what the hell are you doing?!" she yelled over all the noise.

I bit my lip and looked into her eyes, "Leaving Tawni, i can't take it here anymore. Tell her i'm sorry," Tawni's eyes widened in horror, "I can't Chad! She'll never forgive you, she won't listen!" I shrugged and pulled out a note. "Give this to her, and tell her i love her. And i'm sorry..."

Tawni shook her head, "You're a bastard you know Chad!" he nodded and stepped in the helicopter. "Yeah i know." The helicopter flew off and i waved down at her, she waved back and sighed....

TPOV

I didn't know what i was doing. What i was going to tell her? Sonny would be crushed. I don't want to be the one to break her heart.

I turned and walked back to the tent with a look of sadness.

***

Sonny sighed and was balling her eyes out in front of me. I couldn't take it anymore and walked out of the tent.

I was mad at Chad and i called everyone together, for my plan.

**Please review! it will make me happy!**


	10. Tawni's Plan! or not

Chad VS the Wilderness

Chapter 10: Tawni's Plan! ... Or Not

**Disclaimer: I swear on my own life i do not own SWAC. I would be gloating BIG time if i did!**

**This chapter is a short one for it is Tawni's Plan. **

**REVIEW!**

TPOV

Everyone dawdled over to where i was, chatting to one another. I stood up, arms crossed and sighed.

"Everyone," i started, looking around. "We all know the problem that is conjuring up between Sonny and Chad," i stopped for a breath and everyone nodded slowly. "Well, i have a plan."

"A plan? I thought they already broke up," Grady said, confusion whisking around his face.

"No, Grady, a plan to get them back together!" I growled and Nico slapped his on the back of his head.

"Chad doesn't deserve that loser," Portlyn spoke up, snarling when she said 'losers.'

"He does Portlyn, and she deserves him."

She stuck out her tongue and folded her arms, "Yeah, um, i kind of agree..."

Portlyn stiffened and we all turned.

"Seriously?" Portlyn asked and we stared at the brunette that spoke before.

"Yeah, they just fit together. Like they're two pieces of a jigsaw piece," the quiet and shy voice came from none other than Chloe.

We all nodded in agreement. "Chloe, you have no idea what you are talking about. Guys i think she's sick. Devon, Trevor, take her back to the tent..." Portlyn looked nervously down at her feet.

"No," Devon spoke up, anger in his voice.

"What?"

"No! We don't have to listen to you. We only really hated So Random because Chad made us. You guys can't tell me that there hasn't been a time you haven't watched their show? That you felt bad for hating them?"

There was silence and Devon laughed. "Yeah, i didn't think so!" Nico, Grady, Zora and i stared at the Mackenzie Falls cast in complete and utter shock.

"Wow, the Mac Falls cast with Chad, hardhearted, the Mac Falls cast without Chad, a bunch of disoriented, sappy losers." Nico said smiling.

I smirked and we all laughed. "Hi five, dude!" Grady said, giving him a hi-five.

"Well, let's never mention this again," Trevor said, looking at the ground.

"We can't promise you anything."

"SHUT UP!" I yelled over their voices and they all stopped and stared. "We all need to be in this together! Are you going to sit there whilst Chad and Sonny and miserable?"

They all exchanged glances and Portlyn sighed, "No, i guess not. When Chad's upset he takes it out on us."

"And you dont want that do you?" I asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She dusted it off and crossed her arms, glaring madly at me. "No."

"Then we are all in this together, right?" I asked, putting my hand in the middle.

"Yes," Nico said, putting his hand on top of mine.

"Yes," Grady followed.

"Sure," Chloe said shrugging then placing her hand in the middle, smiling up at me, which was weird for a member of the falls to do that.

"Whatever makes you guys, and Chad, happy again," Trevor said, placing his hand on top of Chloe's.

Devon rolled his eyes, "What they said," he said, placing his hand on top.

"For Channy? Sure thing!" Zora jumped out from a log and we all jumped. She ran up to us and placed her hand on top.

"Ew, i'm touching a random!" Devon cried. Zora rolled her eyes and stomped on his foot. "OW!" He cried, jumping away and holding his foot in pain.

"Little devil!" He cried, no literally cried. Tears rolled down his cheeks and i tried to restrain myself from laughing.

"Devon, Zora, shut up," i muttered and Zora stuck out her tongue.

Devon scowled and walked back and put his hand back on the pile.

We all turned to Portlyn, who stood there, arms crossed and a scowl upon her face.

"Port, c'mon," Trevor urged her but she shook her head.

"I am NOT agreeing to this. I still think Chad belongs with someone who belongs with him," We all stared at her and she stuck out her tongue.

"That made, NO sense whatsoever," Nico told her.

"Well, for Portlyn, that was pretty smart," Chloe laughed.

"Are you calling me dumb?" She asked and Chloe looked at her with a dumbstruck expression.

"...No, of course not," Chloe said, raising an eyebrow, Portlyn nodded and smiled.

We all exchanged worried glances.

Portlyn groaned and walked to us, putting her hand in the middle. "CHANNY!" We all shouted and lifted up our hands.

"Anyhoo,"** (AN: i just love that word. Anyhoo) **I said, lowering both my eyebrows at Portlyn. "We need a plan."

"Maybe we could gag Chad and tie him up with duct tape! Then we could get Sonny and punch her out and give Chad a fake note saying Sonny has been kidnapped and he would be crying saying, 'Oh, but i love her, i didn't mean to break up with her i am just a fool!' And then we could bring Sonny out and they can re-unite and make out all they want!"

We stared at Zora in disbelief. "I like it!" Grady told everyone and we turned our attention to him.

"What the donkey is wrong with everyone here? Is there something in the water?" Devon asked.

"'What the donkey' i think there **may** be something in the water!" Nico said, hand to his chin.

"Guys! Focus!" I hissed.

They all turned back to me, listening intently.

"Has anyone _actually_ got a plan," I asked, Zora took a breath to talk and i held my hand up, "That _isn't _stupid beyond belief?"

She slouched back and i rolled my eyes. "Anyone?"

They all shook their heads slowly and i groaned loudly, smacking my hand to my head.

"You guys are IMPOSSIBLE!" I yelled and they all looked behind me.

I turned and saw Sonny behind us.

I gasped and moved my hand to my mouth.

"I cannot believe you guys," Sonny said, tears welding up in her red eyes. "You guys would go behind mine and Chad's back and manipulate us into getting back together? We are not children, if we want to sought it out then we will, we don't need a coach!"

"But Sonny, we just wanted to help, we're your friends can't you understand that?" I asked her and she bowed her head.

"Well, maybe i don't want help. Maybe he dumping me was a sign..."

"How?" Portlyn asked, piping up.

"If he liked me and cared, he wouldn't leave, i guess this was a sign that i am better without him." They all stared at her in shock.

"Well, he didn't actually dump you..." I said. She looked up, fire in her eyes.

"He indicated it. If he did love me, why did he go?" I watched her cry, she was crying her little heart out and i had to watch.

It was torture for me.

Empathy.

I was feeling empathy towards her, it was horrible.

She fell to the ground in tears and Nico and Grady ran up to her and grabbed her in a comforting hug.

I bit my lip and pulled out my phone.

"Tawni, *sniff* don't you think after me telling you off for trying to get Chad and i back together, it would be better if you _didn't_?" Sonny asked, scowling at me.

"I am not..." i paused, concentrating on my texting. "I am calling a bus to..." i got cut off.

"No use Tawni, don't you think that if we tried that we would be back at home already?" Marshall said, coming up behind us.

"Whatever!" I groaned.

I walked to our stupid bus was and went to the driver who was angrily swearing into the engine.

"Yo, idiot," i said, tapping him. He jumped and hit his head on the bonnet.

"Oh Fu-" I cut him off.

"OKAY!"

"Oh, sorry little missy, you frightened me. Now what can i do for ya?" The driver asked as he wiped his hands clean.

"Nothing, it's what i can do for you," I told him and he raised an eyebrow. "Give me that," i snatched a tool out of his hands and bent down to the engine.

"Uh, little missy, i dunno if Marshall will like you playing with the..." i cut him off again.

"He will be cool, now shut up and hold the torch."

He raised an eyebrow, "Do you even know what you are doing?" He asked me and i shook my head.

"No, you don't get to ask questions here. Now shut your mouth or i'll shut it for you," i threatened him and he grabbed the torch and held it up for me.

***

Portlyn's POV

We watched as Tawni pulled back from the bus and wiped the black gunk-y stuff off her forehead.

She sighed and stepped down from the bus.

The driver frowned and went into the bus and sat in the driver's seat. We all exchanged glances and crossed our fingers.

He turned the key and...

**Dun, dun, dun!**

**Review to find out what happens!**

**Sorry it too forever with the next chapter. **

**ReViEw!!**


	11. One the Road Again

Chad VS the Wilderness

Chapter 10: On the Road Again

_**Last chapter was meant to be chapter 9!!!!!!**_

**Disclaimer: i do not own SWAC. (What, just because my disclaimer isn't funny you think i have lost the touch? I can't believe you would even think that! Hahaha.)**

**REVIEW!!**

***

I went over to my tent where Sonny was still sitting in.

"Sonny?" I said, sitting down next to her.

She looked up and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"What Tawni?" She sniffed. I had never felt sorry for someone until she came along. I used to have no feelings, like i was an empty shell.

I looked into her cold, dead eyes and frowned.

"I have good news," i told her.

"You made a time machine so i can go back and never meet the selfish and STUPID Chad Dylan Cooper?"

I bit my lip, "Uh, no."

She turned her head, "Then there's no good news."

"Sonny," i said, "He loves you," i told her. She sniffed a pathetic sniff and pulled her pillow from behind her over her face.

"Mf, uff, eff, hu," she said, eating the pillow.

"What?"

"How would you know?"

I sighed and reached into my pocket, grabbing hold of the locket. "I have something in my pocket that i am not sure i should show you or not," i told her, biting my lip.

"What is it? Who's it from? Where..." i cut her off.

"I don't know if i should show you. It's from Chad, he dropped it before he left... i know you'll love it," i told her.

"Don't tease me Tawni, just show me it!"

"No Sonny. I know he won't want me to," i yelled over her voice.

"I just want to go home," she whined, starting to cry again.

"Well you can!" I told her.

She looked up and wiped her tears away, "What?" she whispered.

"I fixed the bus!" I chirped.

She stood up quickly, "You fixed something?" She asked me.

"Don't worry its stable."

"It won't blow up will it?" She asked me.

I glowered at her, "No, i am sure about that."

"Then what am i doing here for?" She whispered, pulling everything she had into her bag and rolling up her sleeping bag, squishing it in the cover.

"Let's go," she told me as she dragged her bags out of the bus.

"Wow," i muttered, getting up and walking to the bus.

"Can we get out of here?" Nico whined, packing his things into the compartment under the bus.

"Yeah, in a minute guys," Marshall stuttered, rubbing his hands together.

Marshall stood in the field and looked around to see if anyone has left anything there. He nodded to himself and walked back to the bus.

"Alrighty, i guess we're good to go," he told himself as he walked back to the bus and ushered everyone in it.

"C'mon everyone, into the bus," Marshall yelled over all the noise.

Everyone looked ecstatic to go home; they all piled into the bus like a pack of cheaters who were running a marathon.

I sat down next to Zora and sighed a heavy sigh. "Why so sighy, Sonny?" She asked me as she turned to face me.

"I am sad," I grunted. I really did not feel like talking to anyone about my feelings right now...

"Poor unfortunate little Sonny, i couldn't possibly start to imagine what you are feeling inside," Zora told me.

I rolled my eyes and turned away, "Sonny, i was joking, i was trying to make you laugh!" She said, shaking my arm to get my attention.

"Why, i don't need to laugh," i said in a harsh tone.

"Tawni told me to make you laugh."

"Tawni..." I whispered and spun around on my seat. "Why Tawni?" I asked as she looked up at me.

"Well, it started when i was reading an issue of Tween Weekly, there was a section called, '3 Easy Ways to Make Your Friend Forget,'" she paused and sat forward in the seat. "It's about forgetting your ex boyfriends!" She whispered and a smile almost appeared on my glum face.

"Tell me more," i ordered as Zora twisted around too, looking at Tawni.

"The article said, the first way to get your friend to get over a boy is to give her a makeover," she said and i scoffed.

"You are never making me do that," i told her, pointing my finger at her.

"Exactly, i knew you would refuse so the second suggestion was to make them laugh," i looked at Zora and she smiled.

"That's what i was trying to do," Zora said.

"What's the third?"

"To introduce them to a new person, specifically a new guy," Tawni was gleaming from head to toe and i scoffed and crossed my arms.

"Ok then, where is this 'magic article'?" I asked, using quotation marks in the air.

Tawni grinned a stupid grin and pulled it out from her carryon bag, "All the magic lies in this magazine," she told me, handing it over and linking her fingers together.

I flipped through the pages, "Page 49," she sang.

"I knew that," i growled at her.

I opened it up and read the page, "So the only way left is to introduce me to someone knew?" I asked her and she nodded ecstatically. "No way!" I yelled.

"Calm down Sonshine," Tawni laughed.

"You expect me to get over him when he was the one who broke up with me?"

"Well, he didn't exactly break up with you," she told me softly, trying very hard not to hurt my feelings.

"Well, he might as well of!" I cried and turned back around, throwing the magazine back to Tawni in an instant.

"He still loves you," Tawni told me.

I think I heard something inside me snap and I growled. "Why do you persist with that?" I told her in a high pitch.

"Because I am never wrong, and I just know he does still love you!"

We both slumped back in our seats and Zora bit her lip nervously, "Awkward tension," she muttered under her breath but I understood it clearly.

"Zora," I growled.

"Sonny," she sighed, "Calm down," she told me and I groaned.

"You never tell a girl that, that just gets them worked up and mad, see I'm mad now because you told me to calm down!" I yelled at her quite loud and everyone's eyes averted in my direction. I glared, "What you've never seen a fight before? Get over yourselves!"

Portlyn's POV

"Seems as though little miss happy has lost her cool," Devon laughed.

I glared and whacked him quite hard and he yelped like a little girl. "Shut it Devon, obviously the girl is in pain," I told them, gesturing Sonny's way.

"So?"

"So, I think it would be nice if you didn't make fun of her behind her back," I stated.

"Since when did you start caring for the Randoms?" Trevor asked me and I sighed.

"Since Chad started loving Sonny so much and everyone else was oblivious! I mean Chad is like my brother; I love him and would never let him down."

"Boring," Trevor said and he fake-yawned.

"I think it is beautiful," Chloe said, twisting around in her seat. "Chad and Sonny love each other and I think it is nice if we tolerate that."

"Yeah but, Chad's gone Chloe. We can't do anything about that. So what Chad knows won't hurt him," Devon grinned widely.

"When did you guys have a sudden change in mood? The other day you were on their side and I was the one who said that Chad doesn't deserve Sonny, and we, what? Swapped places?" I asked them and they all exchanged glances.

"Yeah, well, that was a little act. We were acting!" Trevor told me and Devon nodded.

"What about you Portlyn, you were all snooty and telling everyone that Chad and Sonny don't deserve each other!"

"A girl can change," I told them whilst fiddling with my hair.

"Well, us guys can change too, and we did," Devon said and Trevor smacked himself in the head.

"You are terrible at using words, I must buy you a thesaurus, or a dictionary, or both," I told them.

"Guys please," Chloe yelled over us. "Can't we all agree to disagree?"

"No, we are a cast and casts must stick together, so Portlyn, Chloe, change sides," Devon smirked and Chloe shook her head vigorously.

"I will never do that, because there is a difference between you guys and us, I actually have a heart," Chloe told them and I ooed.

"Agree to disagree!" I yelled and Chloe nodded.

"No!" Devon and Trevor both yelled.

"Yes!" We yelled back.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Shut up!" Tawni yelled form the back of the bus. "Must you monkeys make such a racket?!"

"Must you gorillas be so lousy at acting?" Devon yelled back.

"Shut it!" Zora yelled.

"Make us, kid!" Trevor and Devon yelled at the same time. I nearly sunk down in my seat.

"Oh, so you want us to come over there and beat your jack-in-the-box heads right off those spring-necks of yours?" Zora yelled and Chloe and I looked back at them with confused faces.

"What's wrong gals? Can't understand English?" She yelled again and I gaped, my jaw hitting the ground.

"We're on your side," Chloe yelled.

"Then why are you yelling?" Tawni asked.

"Because you were yelling!" Chloe looked angry now.

"Then stop yelling," Tawni said with a smirk on her face. "And why would you guys be on our side anyway? What do you mean side?"

"We're on your side. Devon and Trevor think that Sonny isn't meant for Chad, but Chloe and I do!" I told them.

"Well maybe you should think something else because we are over!" Sonny cried.

Chloe nudged me and I sat back down.

"Sorry we bothered you Sonny. We really do care," Chloe called out to them.

"You girls are weird," Trevor commented, sitting back down on his seat and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

***

Tawni's POV

The bus came to a stop and we all looked out the window, "HOME!" Everyone yelled simultaneously.

The bus driver opened the doors and Marshall stood up, "Okay, everyone, exit the bus in an orderly fash..." he was cut off by Nico pushing him ou the bus in a hurry.

"Home, oh Hollywood how I missed you!" Nico cried and he got down on his knees and kissed the ground over and over.

I walked up behind him and laughed, "Get a room," I told him and he glared.

"Sorry if I was homesick," Nico cried.

"Whatever," I muttered.

Sonny got out of the bus with a sad-faced Zora on her arm. "Oh great Zora, she got to you?" I asked her and she shook her head, wiping a tear from her eye.

"No," she wept and she looked into my eyes, "Alright yes! She made me cry!"

"Awww, it's okay guys, don't cry." I told them, patting their backs. "Hey Sonny, look we're home!" I told her and she nodded.

"Home, where Chad is," she muttered and I frowned at her.

"Get over it women! He's a retard!" I yelled at her and she jumped back a bit.

"Go away Tawni," Sonny cried and she stormed off, pushing Zora away from her and she sat down on the grass.

"Look what you did!" Zora growled.

I stood there in the middle of this whole thing. Sonny was upset, Zora was mad and Chad was in the building somewhere thinking who-knows-what.

I'm Tawni in the middle.

***

**That bit at the end was kind of a joke. =S**

**Hope you loved it, I don't know if I do, but please review. I love seeing what you think!**


	12. It Was Only a Kiss

Chad VS the Wilderness

Chapter 11: It Was Only a Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC. **

**This chapter is mostly about Tawni.**

**REVIEW!**

**This one kind of continues from the last chapter, a continuation. **

**REVIEW!**

**PS. Don't be shocked and say 'What the hell, why did you do that?' if you review, please just go along with it, it will not last forever. Because I hate the couple I am doing, CHANNY FOREVER!**

**And don't forget to review!**

*******

I looked at Sonny who sat on the grass in tears and decided to take this issue into my own hands.

I grabbed my bags and pulled the handles up, wheeling them behind me as I entered the building; I headed towards my set and decided to take a detour around to the Mackenzie Falls set.

I entered the double doors to their set and scanned the room, there was no one there.

I was about to leave when I heard a low sob from behind the couch, I put down my suitcases and slowly tiptoed to the couch, peeking over it.

And there was Chad; he was sitting on the floor with a Mac Falls box set in his hands, reading the back of it.

I rolled my eyes and slid around to the other side of the couch so I was in front of him; he looked up at me and scowled. "Blondie? What are you doing here?" He spat loudly, wiping his eyes.

"We came back, I fixed the bus," I told him and he smiled a bit.

"And the bus didn't blow up?" He asked me with a smirk.

"Surprisingly no," I laughed and he cracked a wider smile.

"Why are you _here_, here I actually meant," he said as I sat down next to him.

I took a breath and nodded, "I came here to give you something that belongs to you," I told him as I reached into my pocket slowly.

"Did I leave something behind?"

I nodded, "Yes, and I am not sure how you will react." I didn't want to make him mad or upset; I was approaching him as a friend.

"Lay it on me," he told me, holding his hand out.

I inhaled and pulled it out, holding it in my fist securely. I held my hand out and he looked into my eyes, "Well?" He asked me. I dropped the locket into his hands and he looked into his palm.

I watched his eyes widen and turn a fire red colour, "How..." he trailed off, shaking his head as he still stared at it in his hand.

"You dropped it and I found it. I think it is really sweet Chad," I told him and he nodded, quickly putting it in his pocket.

"Yeah well, there's no point of it now..." he whispered. "Do you want it?" He asked me, pulling it back out.

"Chad, it says 'To My Sonshine,' I am Tawni Hart." I informed him and he nodded.

"Yeah, what was I thinking," he asked himself, closing his eyes tightly.

"Chad, are you okay?" I asked him, suddenly worried.

"Uh, yeah," he scoffed and nodded with a nervous look on his face.

"You can still go after her you know," I told him and he shrugged.

"I guess I could but..." he took a breath, "I just don't think it is necessary anymore. I hurt her didn't i?"

He looked at me with wide eyes, "Yeah you did, really badly. She is a mess," he looked sadly at the floor.

"Does she hate me?"

"No."

"I hate myself. I am stupid." He frowned at the floor, "Do _you_ hate me because I hurt her?"

I shook my head, "No Chad, I thought I hated you, in fact for a while I was on a killing rampage after you, but I don't think I can if Sonny doesn't."

"You're not going to yell at me are you? Because I want a heads up if you are," he told me with a hint of a smile on his face.

"No," I felt like being nice to him. I couldn't hate him if Sonny doesn't, it just would feel wrong to get mad at him for no good reason. "I have to go," I told him quietly.

"Ok, and thanks for not yelling at me," he said smiling widely. It _was_ nice to talk to him without a big fight involved.

"It's cool."

"Oh right, a heads up here, your cast mates are coming and might start yelling at you. Just a warning," I told him, spinning around to face him.

"Excuse me?" He asked, standing up and coming over to me.

"Well, Chloe and Portlyn were fighting with Devon and Trevor about you and Sonny, Chloe and Portlyn think that you two are meant to be and they want to do everything then can so that you two can start up as a couple again. But Trevor and Devon started fights between them because they thought you were too good for Sonny," I said in a whole breath. I nearly fell to the floor breathlessly.

"Too good? Pah," he commented.

"I only want to best for you and Sonny," I told him.

"Since when did you become such a sap?"

"Since I started watching drama," I told him, looking into space.

"Mackenzie Falls?" He asked.

I burst out laughing and whacked his arm playfully, "Oh, you wish," I laughed.

He nodded and he bit his lip.

"What?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Nothing," he spat.

"Well, I better get back to Sonny and my cast to help her get through this mess," I told him, looking into his eyes. "You should talk to her," I told him.

"Yeah I know I should, I will when I have the guts to Tawni," he looked past me at nothing and I nodded slowly.

"Well, bye," I whispered and he nodded quietly.

I started to walk out and he grabbed my hand, spinning me back, "You didn't show her the locket, did you?" He asked me with concerned eyes.

"No, no, never, I'd never do that to you and her. That is your thing, you love her..." I was nervous now.

"Alright then, thanks a lot," he smiled a bit and held out his hand, I grabbed his and shook it.

The silence was very awkward.

Then, out of nowhere he suddenly leant in and connected his lips to mine. I was very surprised at this but as he put his hand on my waist I settled down and kissed back. I hooked my arms around his neck and he deepened the kiss, then I realised what I was doing. What this would do to Sonny, I realised it all and pulled back from him, covering my mouth with my hand.

He looked at me warily and stepped back quickly, stumbling over a footrest. My eyes widened and I walked back slowly, eyes still connected with his.

"W-what?" I asked stuttered.

He put his hand to his head and groaned, "W-what?" I repeated.

"That was a mistake," he told me.

"I agree."

"You don't love me, do you? Please say no," he begged and I shook my head rapidly.

"No way Chad, I, um..." I looked away. "Sonny, she..." I couldn't think of any words to say. "Let's pretend we didn't just do that," I told him and he bit his lip.

"S-sure," he stuttered.

We both stood there silently and he came back over, "Tawni, I'm sorry I kissed you," he apologized so sincerely, It was disgusting.

"No, it's... totally okay. These things happen, right? We're teenagers, these things happen. Accidents happen..." he looked at me with wide eyes. "It's not like it was on purpose, it's not like you love me or something. I mean you love Sonny, you can't love me. You _can't _love me, you _cannot_ love me!"

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "You don't do you?" he took a breath and I interrupted him. "Because that would be weird, it was only a kiss right? Four little letters, it, it means nothing at all. It's just a connection to someone else's lips, but it doesn't _have _to mean something, does it?"

He then planted another one on my lips and I raised my hands to his hair, pulling at it.

I jumped back and gaped; he just blinked a couple of times and cupped his head with his hands.

I backed up and ran out of the door quickly, dragging my suitcases behind me.

***

I got to my dressing room and threw my suitcases across the room and flopped down beside them.

I looked at my suitcase and sighed.

"Was it a mistake?" I whispered.

'Of course not,' my suitcase told me.

"It's the end of the world! I kissed him!" I cried into my hands.

'You just think it's the end of the world, but you just kissed a guy, it's not the end of the world.'

"To me it is," I told myself.

'Get over it!'

You know things are bad when you are having crisis talks with your suitcase!

I flopped back and groaned loudly.

Just then Sonny and Zora came in the room with their stuff. "Tawni, are you okay?" Zora asked me.

"No! I am having chats with my suitcase!" I cried and moved my hands back over my face.

"I think she's finally lost it," Zora commented, dropping her things on the ground and heading for the air vents.

Sonny dropped her stuff and came and sat next to me, "So I have been thinking," she started. "Why am I obsessing about this?" She asked me in a sudden mood change.

She looked like a complete mess yet she was not in a sad mood anymore. "I don't know, maybe because you love him?"

"Possibly, but I was thinking, why can't I get over him? You get over guys in a flash but I can't."

I put a hand on her shoulder, "We're different sweetie," I told her, motioning from her to me. "I haven't found 'the one'," I used quotation marks. "That's why I get over them so quickly, because I do not love them like you love Chad."

"So I am doomed?" She asked me.

"Well, if you want to put a label on it, yeah you are doomed. Chad gets over girls..." I said, but bringing up that name sent a chill down my spine.

"What, how do you know?" She asked me, her eyes wide and full of regret.

"Because I just... know him?" I was referring to our kiss that Chad and I shared earlier. It had looked pretty obvious that he was over her and onto me.

That could be drastic.

"Okay then, I am going to get some fro-yo, you want to come?" She asked me, getting up and wiping the tears away.

"No thanks," I whispered.

"Alright, your loss, I hear they have a new flavour!"

"Please just go!" I cried.

She left without another word and I got up and wiped the tears away that formed in my eyes.

***

IN THE PROP HOUSE...

I slunk down in my seat and closed my eyes tightly. I felt almost guilty for kissing Chad, I didn't love him, Sonny did though.

I'd imagine if I told her she'd flip out and break my arm or something. But I really hope she'll never find out, I'd be dead if she did.

Nico and Grady walked in and caught sight of me sitting there looking upset.

"Did Sonny make you upset?" Grady asked me and I shook my head.

"Then what's up?"

"Nothing," I whispered quietly. "I'm just glum."

"Tell us why."

"I can't guys, it hurts me too much," I told them, sitting up straight as they sat next to me.

"Maybe if you tell us it won't hurt anymore because you got it off your chest," Nico suggested and I shook my head.

"Nah, probably not," I told them. "I think it's better as a secret."

"C'mon Tawni," Grady said, jumping up and down on the seat. "Tell us!"

"No," I told them sternly, getting up and stalking over to the mini fridge.

"Why not? We won't tell!"

"How can I believe you two?" I asked them.

"Because we're your friends Tawni," Grady smiled at me and I turned my head.

"Sorry, it's confidential," they sighed. "Extremely confidential."

"C'mon!" They both whined like little babies and I groaned and stomped my foot.

"I feel bad guys, like I did something wrong. But I didn't do it, he's the one that started it, I may have continued it but... it's not my fault!" I yelled, grabbing Grady by the collar of his t shirt and pulling it up angrily.

"Ok, we believe you, just please don't hurt us!" Grady cried, throwing his hands in front of his face as a shield.

"Hold up here a minute," Nico said, walking over to me and tapping his chin, he was deep in thought, if he had a brain that is. "He?"

I bit my lip and shook my head, "Pfft, no. Nothing to do with boys, pfft," I flipped my hair out of my face and crossed my arms across my chest.

"It is, it's something to do with a boy," Grady gasped, walking over and opening the mini fridge. He grabbed out a soda can and kicked the door shut with his foot.

"A certain boy?" Nico asked himself. "You feel bad and it's something to do with a boy," I closed my eyes, praying that they wouldn't figure it out. "And it's to do with Sonny?"

I nodded, my eyes still shut tight.

They both gasped, "You kissed someone!" They both yelled simultaneously.

I put my finger to my lips, "Shh, guys, not too loud!"

"Who did you kiss?"

I sighed loudly, "Promise you won't tell?"

They both crossed their hearts and came closer. "Chad," I whispered.

"WHAT?!" They both yelled, jumping backwards and a look of horror on their faces.

"You kissed Chad?" Grady hissed silently.

"He kissed me!" I complained, pointing to my chest.

"Yeah right, you are a terrible friend!" Nico scowled at me with black eyes, "You knew Sonny loves Chad but you had to go and play smooches with him didn't you!"

"He kissed me!" I whined again.

"Go tell Sonny that!" Grady was scowling at me too.

"I would but I don't want to hurt her," I told them in a quiet tone.

"I don't think you could hurt her more than she already is."

"I don't want to ruin our friendship," I yelled.

Grady crossed his arms and glared, "Anyway, how did you get Chip to kiss you?"

"I was nice to him," I told them.

"Nice? You're never nice!"

"Gosh guys, settle down. I want to work this out and you're not helping me at all!" I yelled quite loudly and they stepped back. "I have to find Sonny and tell her, in the mean while, zip it!"

***

CAFETERIA...

I walked into the cafeteria and scanned the room, she was over by the fro-yo machine and talking to someone. I inhaled deeply and walked over to her, "Sonny?" I said, getting her attention.

She turned around and back to the person she was talking to, "Sorry," she told him.

I pulled her away by her arm near our usual table and sat her down. "I have to say something," I told her as I sat down next to her.

Her eyes widened, "What did you do?" She asked me and I bit my lip.

"Please don't hate me," I pleaded to her before saying the horrible and stupid thing I did.

"Oh no, I'm scared," she said.

"Well..." I started. "I kind of went past..." I was cut off by a hand over my mouth.

I was pulled up and I turned around, "CHAD! You scared me half to death!" I yelled at him.

"Yeah well, I thought I made myself clear! We do not, under any circumstances, tell _anyone_ that story!"

"But she has to know what a bad friend I am," I told him.

"If you were a friend you wouldn't tell her in the first place!"

"I haven't _yet_, but I have reasons why I should tell her, Chad."

He laughed, "Please do tell, share to everyone why you should tell her!" He looked really pissed off now.

"Because friends don't keep secrets from other friends, especially ones that involve that friend!"

Sonny stood up and came in between us, "Tawni please, what are you bickering about?"

"It's none of your business," Chad snapped.

Sonny glared, "Actually it is my business, so why don't you get lost," she yelled at him.

Chad turned to me and scowled, "Thanks a lot Tawni."

He stormed out and Sonny sat back down in her seat and frowned at the table. "He is really getting on my nerves," she growled.

"It's not his fault Sonny; he was just stopping me from making a mistake. He knew if I told you what I wanted to tell you then you'd get really mad at me and him, and he doesn't want to hurt you anymore then you already are," I told her in a heartfelt way.

"How would you know?" she snapped.

"Because, I was talking to him earlier," I said silently, sitting back down and looking at my hands.

"What did you say?"

"We were talking about you, I was saying he should go after you and apologize but he didn't have to guts to, for he thought you hated him. He still loves you, you know," she folded her arms across on the table and dropped her head on them.

"And I love him," she muttered into her arms.

"Then don't let me stop you Sonny, just go."

"What about the thing you wanted to tell me?" She asked as I got up from the seat.

"That can wait."

She nodded and got up, "But I don't want to be the one who apologizes for nothing, if he is a real man he should be the one who apologizes."

I nodded and pulled out my phone, "Don't you worry Sonny, if I know Chad, he'll come around and say sorry for everything."

"Whatever," she muttered.

She walked off on me and I turned my phone on, scrolling down in my contacts list.

I quickly texted Chad saying 'Get your act together, I told Sonny you'd apologize, so DO IT! She'll be waiting, and she told me she still loves you.'

In minutes my phone beeped and I read the text he sent, 'I blew the chance Tawni; forget about getting us back together.'

'GET YOURSELF TOGETHER MAN. You love each other, take that chance and pounce! Show her the locket and she'll love you more!'

'Alright, gosh you're bossy.'

'I know,' I shut my phone off and sat back in victory.

My plan will work perfectly.

But there is the problem how Chad and I kissed. That is a mega problem. I am a horrible friend.

***

**That was pretty long wasn't it!**

**Please review! Oh and don't worry about the Tawni/Chad thing, it won't last! Damn I gave it away! Oh well!**

_**REVIEW!**_


	13. Forgive and Forget

Chad VS the Wilderness

Chapter 13: Forgive and Forget

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC at all! Nor do I own anything to do with SWAC... or TV... or really anything. Hm, these things make me think...**

**Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Don't worry about Tawni & Chad, they are not a couple. I hate that idea really. CHANNY FOREVER!**

Tawni's POV

"Ok, Sonny..." I began, looking into the mirror and turning my head to the side. "I have something very nerve-racking to tell you, I know you'll be hurt when I tell you this..."

I stopped and shook my head, "Ah Sonny, how about we both tell the other person one thing that they regret?" I shook my head again and sighed, looking down at the page of Tween Weekly that was open. There was a picture of Taylor Swift and the article read, 'Friendship, What it means to her.' (Her meaning Taylor Swift.) "Why is it so easy for everyone else?"

I walked to my wardrobe and pulled it open slowly, taking in the darkness. I moved my hand along the wall and searched for the light switch. The lights suddenly flickered to life and I blinked a couple of times as my eyes settled to the brightness.

I took a deep breath and walked in the large room, scanning it for the right thing.

I walked along, pulling out all of the clothes and throwing them in one of two piles, the hate pile and the like pile. Most of the clothes that were hanging on the rack ended up in the hate pile. Once there were no clothes left for sorting, I sighed and sat down next to them.

"I need more clothes," I muttered to myself. When I am sad, I shop, and I am sad, so... I pulled out my phone and texted my cast mates that I have gone shopping and put it back into my jeans pocket.

Desperate times call for desperate measures, and to me this was a desperate time.

I got up and turned off the light, it flickered off slowly and I closed the door to the room of once again, darkness.

I grabbed my purse and stood in front of the mirror, looking at the girl who stared back at me. "I look good," I muttered quietly under my breath.

I took one quick look at myself, turned from my reflection and headed for the door.

Just as I reached for the door nob it swung open, revealing a confused-looking Sonny standing there with a cookie half in her mouth.

"Geez, you scared me Tawni," she said in between bites.

"Oh sorry," I tried to push past her but she put her arm in the way of me.

"Tawni, don't you have something to tell me?" she asked as she stuffed the rest of the cookie in her mouth and licked her fingers.

"Ah, no," I whispered and I tried to get past her but she pushed me back into the dressing room and closed the door, leaning against it.

"I know something's up, so go on, spill it!"

"I can't Sonny," I told her, walking back to her and trying to get past her again.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you more than you already are! Do I really have to keep repeating myself?"

She blocked the exit still and I groaned loudly, "You're not leaving until you tell me," Sonny told me in a threatening kind of way.

"I'm not telling you."

"Then I guess you are not leaving," I sighed, turned around and searched the room.

I then realised that there was another door in the room, I took one look at it then I looked at Sonny. "Ok," I simply said, shrugging and walking slowly to the door.

"Ok, we need to talk," Sonny told me and she sat down on the seat and looked up at me.

By that time I was already at the door and had my hand on the nob, "Oh great," she muttered as I opened it and fled. I think she ran after me but decided to stop, so I slowed down and backed up against a wall.

There was no way in hell I was going to admit it, it would be embarrassing and there _will_ be tears.

I pushed myself off the wall and slowly made my way to the prop house.

I was a good friend, wasn't I? Just because I kissed him doesn't mean I have to tell Sonny, does it? Well I don't want to tell her.

I had asked that question so many times in my head that it became a continuous loop of noise, like a tape recorder stuck on play.

I stuck my head in the prop house and looked around to see if anyone was in there. Once the coast was clear and I walked in slowly, still looking around for someone to pop out and attack me.

I sighed heavily and sat down on the couch, smoothing my jeans down so they weren't wrinkly and still looking around the room.

I grabbed the TV remote and my arms were pulled back causing the remote to fly out of my hands and onto the floor. "Hey," I squealed, looking over my shoulder quickly.

I looked into the eyes of Nico and Grady and glared. "What are you doing?" I asked them, venom spitting from my voice.

"We're doing what we think we should be doing," Nico stated as she gripped onto my arm tightly.

"That makes no sense!" I whined, squirming in their grip.

"Yeah well..." Grady started.

"Things don't always make sense," Nico finished.

"Let go of me!"

Zora jumped up in front of me wearing the kid-lawyer outfit she wore in her 'Sally Jenson: Kid lawyer' sketch. I eyed her as she stood there with her arms crossed in front of her chest with a very serious look on her face.

"Can I help you?" I asked her.

She pulled out her glasses and put them on her face, still looking at me with a crooked eye.

"No Tawni Hart, it's what I can do for you," she told me as she grabbed out a pen and notepad.

I raised an eyebrow and kept struggling with the boys.

"So, I want to know _why_ you are not telling Sonny what you did," she said in a quiet tone.

"Well i..." I was rudely interrupted as she threw her notepad onto the table next to her.

"Don't make excuses!"

The boys and I jumped as she yelled and she fixed her glasses up.

"So, tell me," she went back to a quiet tone. Then she reached behind her and grabbed a lamp, taking off the top and pointing the light in my face, "WHY are you hurting miss Sonny Munroe, ma'am?"

"Ouch Zora that's bright," I complained and she bit her lip.

"Sorry Tawni." She put the lamp back and grabbed a torch. "WELL? You are not answering me miss Hart!"

"Seriously Zora, enough with the whole detective kid thing," I said as Nico let go of my arm followed by Grady. I rubbed my arms where they hurt me and frowned at back at them.

"I am a kid-lawyer! Get it right!"

"It doesn't matter what you are, just knock it off, you remind me of some detective show," Zora frowned and took her glasses off.

"This is a serious matter..." I cut her off.

"No it's actually not, maybe I don't want to hurt her more than she already is," I took a breath; "You have no idea how many times I have repeated that sentence."

"Yes, miss Hart, but you don't see the picture properly," she stepped forward and touched her forehead to mine, "And I mean the really _big_ picture."

"And what is this 'magical big picture'?" I asked with quotation marks in the air.

"You are hurting her by _not_ telling her. She feels you can't open up to her, like you can't trust her."

"That's ridiculous," I spat, "Sonny trusts me with all her heart."

"Who would trust a girl that can't even tell her so-called best friend something that is obviously bugging her, hmm? Something that involves her... she _should_ know what it is. Something that is already hurting her badly, and she doesn't even know what it is."

I frowned at her, "I did not spend two months in the middle of nowhere to come back and tell Sonny a mistake I did that might hurt her, just to feel what I felt at the start of those two months." I pulled her by her t-shirt she her face was closer to mine, "And believe me, I was feeling quite horrendous."

Zora looked almost scared as she backed up and straightened out her shirt. "I see your point Tawni. You do what you feel, ok?"

Nico and Grady frowned at Zora, "So we practised and practised this confrontation time for nothing?"

"Pretty much," Zora admitted in a high pitched sort of way.

"That's really stupid!" Grady whined. "Tawni did something bad so I think she should face the consequences and," he paused for a second. "_Suck_, **it, **up."

I scowled and put my hand to my hip. "No way," I told them. "No, no, no, no!"

"Tawni!" Zora yelled.

"What?"

"I agree with the two knuckle brains here," she told me, pointing at Nico and Grady. "If you had of told her sooner she could've moved past it, but you haven't told her yet!"

"Guys please, it's not like her and Chad had a whole history-thing together," I told them.

"Uh, yeah they have!"

"What are you, have you turned into Einstein now?" I asked them.

"Tell her," Zora demanded, grabbing her notepad and flipping it a random page. "It is for friendship miss Hart."

"What's with the whole 'Miss Hart' thing?"

"Well it's a detective thing to go with my detective outfit and persona," Zora twirled in her outfit and grabbed a pen out.

"But you are not a detective," I told her.

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Then why are you like this?" I asked as I motioned to her outfit.

"Well if you are going to confront a friend I think you should do it right," She smiled and clicked the pen.

"Whatever." I got up and headed towards the exit.

"Are you going to tell Sonny?" Zora asked me.

I turned back to her with a smile, "Sure."

"Tawni," she called as I walked out, I poked my head back in and looked towards her. "Always remember this important fact," she pointed to the air vents and looked back to me. "Air vents have ears."

I nodded and saluted to her as I walked out.

I had walked around the whole entire set looking for little miss sunshine; I had decided to actually tell her what I did. I don't think she'll take it to heart, I just think she might hate me for a while and I am completely okay with that.

I was now in the cafeteria and had given up so I slumped down onto a nearby seat and gave a loud sigh.

"Tawni?"

I turned around quickly hoping it was Sonny, but it was not who I thought it was, someone who I thought didn't even know my name.

"Portlyn?" I asked as I looked her up and down.

"Yeah I know what you're thinking, why is Portlyn Murray talking to you, blah, blah, blah. But I came here for a friendly talk," she said, sitting down next to me and picking an apple off my tray.

"Hey that's mine!" I complained as she took a bite out of it.

"Let's not argue about whose apple this is," she paused and waved the apple in the air. "Let's talk about Sonny."

"Sonny?"

She nodded and took another bite of _my_ apple. "I hear that you and Chad kissed," she told me and my eyes widened.

"H-how do you k-know that?" I stuttered as I sat on the edge of my seat.

"Chad told me. He's such the blabber mouth, and I hear that Chad and Sonny are talking again, did you hear that news?"

"No!" I complained as I stood up.

"Yeah I was going to warn you about Chad's big mouth and that he might tell Sonny you two kissed. So if he asks, you didn't hear it from me..." She smiled and walked away slowly, trying to look casual.

I looked at the floor and gasped.

I looked up at the door and stared at it for a while then walked over to Portlyn. "Where is he?" I asked her one syllable at a time.

"In his dressing room," she told me. Before she could close her mouth I had already run off in the direction of his dressing room.

"Chad!" I yelled as I thumped on his dressing room door. "Open up I need to talk to you!"

The door slowly opened and he peeked out. "Tawni?" He asked me.

"Nah, it's Tinkerbelle, I just took the form of Tawni so it made you more comfortable," I told him sarcastically and he rolled his eyes.

"What... do you want?" He asked.

"I need to talk to you about Sonny," I informed him and he sighed.

"Tawni—," I cut him off suddenly.

"Don't Tawni me," I sneered. "Portlyn told me how big your mouth was so I decided I should come and warn you that if you ever tell Sonny a thing about--," this time he cut me off.

"Come here," he whispered.

I backed up, "No way! I kissed you once and it was a mistake, I don't even like you. I'm sorry if I am hurting your feelings Chad but I am not up for sale. So hands off."

He pinched his nose with his thumb and sighed. "Tawni," he whispered as he opened his door wider.

"No Chad!" I growled.

He opened the door right up and I peeked in his room, I realised something, Sonny was on his couch in tears, her mascara running leaving her eyes and cheeks completely black.

"Sonny," I gasped.

Chad nodded and I smacked myself mentally.

"Tawni," she cried, wiping a tear away from her eyes.

"I didn't think you'd be this upset," I told her.

"I'm not," she said in between sobs. "I don't know why I'm crying this much. I'm not sad I am annoyed," she stood up and rubbed her arm.

"Sonny, it's okay to be mad at me," I told her honestly. "In fact, I'm mad at myself. I didn't know you'd be hurt and I don't know why I kissed him."

"Do you love him?" She asked me as Chad mad a puking face in front of us.

"No way! EW, I mean c'mon. He's Chad."

She smiled slightly. "Yeah, I know you don't. But why did you kiss him?"

"No, no, no, no! He kissed me!" I said defensively. "Actually he kissed me twice!" I told her smugly though I was facing Chad.

"Twice?" She asked him, glaring coldly.

"Possibly," he frowned down at the ground. "But I don't love her Sonny, I love you!"

"Yeah right you two-timer!"

"Actually Sonny, we were in a fight and... I'm a guy..." Chad was lost for words, Sonny was in tears again and I was standing there watching.

"Guys, c'mon don't fight again," I said, interrupting their little spat. "When you fight you're causing your cast mates pain! Because Chad, you're the leader and Sonny, dare I say it but, you are like the leader to us. So when our leaders are hurt, we're all hurt!"

Chad and Sonny exchanged glances.

I reached into my pocket and grabbed out the locket, grabbing Chad's hand and placing it in it. "Desperate times call for something special, and here," I told him.

He smiled at me and nodded once, a sign of gratitude.

"Sonny," he started. "I didn't want to give this to you because I was frightened of what you might think, but then I was a jerk and left you, and I realised I should have stuck to you and given this to you earlier and none of this would've ever of happened, but I am Chad. Chad Dylan Cooper... and I am a snob."

Sonny perked up a bit, grinning at his remark.

"So here," he said as he walked closer and held up the locket. "I hope you like it."

She covered her mouth with her hands. "Chad," she whispered as she reached out for it. "It's gorgeous."

"It's a genuine Tiffany's locket; do not ask how much it cost," he smiled, "But none of that matters right now. All that matters is that I want you to enjoy it and love it and..." he paused. "And read the back of it."

Sonny stopped smiling and turned the locket over to read the little message that Chad put there.

She grinned brightly at the locket and looked into Chad's eyes, she was almost crying. "Chad," she laughed. "You're a sap."

"So I've been told." Chad looked down at the floor. "Do you forgive me?"

"Yeah," Sonny whispered as she walked up to Chad and kissed his cheek.

"Good, finally this crazy stuff is over," I sighed.

Sonny and Chad leant in and I stuck out my tongue and made disgusted faces. "Gosh, please no romantic lip-action!" I whined as I covered my eyes.

When I pulled my hands away I saw Sonny's cold glare on me. I smiled innocently and walked towards the door.

"Tawni," Chad called before I exited the room to leave the two lovebirds in peace.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, for everything," he told me with a warm smile.

"No problem Cooper," I sneered.

He opened up his arms to me and I shook my head. "C'mon," he said, as he walked forward. He grabbed me in a hug and I groaned, shutting my eyes tightly.

As he backed off he laughed at my distraught expression.

I walked off as Chad walked back to Sonny, ready for another make out session no doubt.

**This took forever. I had a very annoying writers block. But I have finally finished it and i am happy. **

**Don't forget to review. **

**AND the next chapter is the last. **

**REVIEW =D **


	14. Take Two?

Chad VS the Wilderness

Chapter 13: Take two?

**This is the very last, last chapter and I would love to thank all my awesome reviewers that reviewed this story, even if you only reviewed once, because I love all my reviewers. You guys are awesome. :)**

ChadXXXsonnyCHANNY (**My awesome friend, you!**), sonny-sis, Channy4Ever343, ronny, vickybarb, myjumpingsocks, LionessKim, Jess, Sonny days (**My awesommmmee friend Miranda**), FanOfTv, fh, rachel, EllietheDisneyfreak, fabfriend7, loverofmuffins23, SonnyChadFan, Ane3, channy fan, sonny 18823, Iworkintheattic, channy7824, , Fluffness, cutie4lifeand4ever, kayalex, tesz, Dimka'sGirlforlife, mxcrunnergirl116, Marchlo101, SnickersRox, Demi#1Fan1017/CHANNY Fan, WizardsANDSonnyLUV, PastaPals, , Bluegirl97, channygirl33, Channyx x x, **AND** MirandaKP!

**Thanks to all you fabulous people for making me want to upload more often! I love you guys!**

...

Sonny's POV

Mr Condor came into the room with his serious face on and a clipboard in his hands. So Random and Mackenzie Falls were gathered in the one room, nearest Marshal's office and we all had the exact same thought, we're going to try it all again...

"Listen up!" Mr Condor called over the racket, "I know that all of you may be still annoyed that you were stuck out in the Wilderness for that long and you probably don't want to go to the actual camp we were going to go to, but I have been informed that you guys _have_ to go. So I will hand over to Marshall, so you can yell at him rather than me."

Mr Condor walked off and everyone started yelling and arguing with one another, a lot of complaints were being thrown around the room as Marshall stepped up in front of everyone.

"People, people!" He called as everyone averted their yelling at him. "Mac Falls and So Random casts! I know you are really angry at me and Mr Condor at the moment, but I know you guys will be better once we make it to the camp! It is very nice and a fun camp! And I'm sorry that we were stuck in the middle of nowhere and you were probably bitten by some poisonous spiders or snakes or bugs and you may have infections and diseases and sicknesses but calm down! This camp is very clean and you will not die!"

We all yelled again and started complaining.

Marshall ran off with some angry mumbles following him.

"I am NOT going anywhere again! It will just end in disaster... _again_," Tawni complained.

"There could be lions!" Portlyn cried.

"And tigers," Tawni shrieked.

"And bears!" Chad cried.

"OH MY!" I laughed and everyone stared at me in disbelief. I slunk down and Chad slung an arm around me protectively.

"We're not in Kansas, Sonny," Tawni scowled and I started laughing.

"Kansas! C'mon guys, The Wizard of OZ!" Everyone shook their heads and Sonny laid hers on Chad's shoulder.

"I am not going back out with bugs and spiders and snakes again!" Nico muttered angrily, folding his arms across his chest.

"Me too!" Grady yelled.

"Never am I setting foot near the woods ever again," Chad yelled.

"Alright, alright guys, I'll talk to Marshall about it and try to get it sorted out," I told them with a smile, "Don't worry; leave it all up to me."

...

"NO!" My cast yelled at me as I told them what had happened when I confronted Marshall and Mr Condor about it.

"We shouldn't leave the dirty work up to a weak girl like you," Zora scowled at me.

"So what exactly happened back there?" Tawni asked me, poking me in the chest with her eyeliner.

"Well," I started, "It started off being a casual conversation, discussing about how we all think trying it again would be stupid, and it ended in having an extra three weeks onto our holiday..."

Nico and grady started throwing pillows at me and Tawni was yelling in my face, Zora set off her cold-cut catapult and her deli-meat hit me in the face.

"Guys I know you're mad at me, but maybe it will be a good thing. I mean So Random and Mackenzie Falls can spend some quality time together!" I told them excitedly.

"I've had enough of Mackenzie Falls!" Tawni exclaimed, "The next person to say falls will get squirted in the face!"

"Falls!" Grady yelled and Tawni reached for a bottle of water, she tipped it straight over his head and Grady was left speechless.

"This is all your fault Sonny!" Tawni cried.

"What did she do now?" Chad asked as he entered, followed by his cast mates.

"Little miss big mouth just got us an extra long holiday at that stupid camp!" Tawni told them, glaring coldly at me.

"How long?" Devon asked with a worried expression.

"Three extra weeks!"

"NO!" The Mac Falls cast yelled in union, throwing their hands up angrily.

Chad walked over to Sonny and smiled, "Nice going."

"Are you blaming me for this?"

"It's your fault!"

"No it's not; I'm just not good at using words!"

Chloe pushed Chad forward so he smacked into me, he instantly leant down and connected his lips to mine.

Chloe let out a snort, "I didn't think that would work!" She exclaimed with an impressed look on her face.

Chad moved his hands to my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

The rest of our cast mates stared, motionless.

"Anyway!" Tawni said, clapping her hands loudly. I ignored her and kept my lips connected with Chad's.

"Chad!" Portlyn coughed just as Chad broke off from me, I stared dreamily at him and went to kiss him again but Tawni pulled me back to her side, and Portlyn grabbed Chad, pulling him next to her.

"You know, you two are so cute, you make me want to upchuck on a woodchuck!" (**A/N: Somebody tell me what that line is off! I know it's from something, I just don't know what!**) Portlyn said with a fake smile on her face, she instantly dropped it and glared at Chad.

"So, hey guys, how about we agree that Sonny should never be the leader of anything again, and she will never make decisions without consulting what she will say, _ever again_," Tawni hissed, glaring at me a few times whilst saying it.

"Agreed," Portlyn laughed.

"Agreed," everyone else echoed.

"So now that's out of the way, I will bring Marshall in here so we can cancel this stupid camp thing!" Tawni said as she skipped out of the room merrily.

Everyone's eyes averted to me and they all shared the same cold glare. I laughed nervously, "You're not going to kill me, are you?"

...

LATER ON...

Everyone ran up to Tawni as she entered the room again, hoping that the trip was off.

Tawni bit her lip and shook her head, "Nope, and I think I may have gotten my pay lowered in the process."

I snickered at her and she shot me a glare. Never had that happened to me whilst confronting someone, I guess she's just a terrible spokeswomen.

"Doesn't mean you're any better, Sonny," she said snootily, "It just means you're better at talking to someone in these situations."

"What are we going to do now?" Portlyn cried.

"I guess we'll have to suck it up and go along with this stupid camp idea," I told them, they didn't like that idea, because they shot me warning glares, causing me to back up.

Throughout this dilemma, Chad was awfully calm about it, not saying a word.

I nudged him, "Are you okay, Chad?" I whispered.

"Yeah, totally fine."

He wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug and rested his head on top of mine.

"Sonny, I know we already voted that you shouldn't do anything, but can you try and sort it out without getting a longer holiday at that stupid camp place?" Tawni asked me and I nodded.

"Of course," I said.

I walked out hearing Portlyn whisper, "Is it worth the risk?"

"I'd rather let Sonny do the talking then go on this stupid trip."

...

LATER ON...

Tawni's POV

Sonny showed up in the prop house with her suitcases and a sad look on her face.

"Why are you in the dumps?" Nico asked her.

"Because, after talking to Marshall again I guess I feel like I can't do anything right," she told him.

"Sonny," he smiled, "Anyone could've made the mistake you did and got us another two weeks at the camp." He cringed after saying that sentence and walked over to his bags.

"No, only I could have, because I'm stupid," Sonny cried.

Chad walked in upon hearing that and walked over to Sonny, grabbing her in a tight, comforting hug.

"Sonny that is stupid! You are my amazing ball of sunshine," he told her, which was the cutest thing I had ever heard in a very long time.

Wow, I need to get out more often.

"And I love you," he whispered in her ear, but loud enough for me to hear.

Sonny giggled like a little kid and kissed Chad's cheek, leaning up to his ear and whispering, "I love you too," back to him.

I guessed this camp was going to be like déjà' vu. A repeat of the last time.

Chad and Sonny will fight, maybe break up and by the end of the camp they'll be back together. Nico will hit on Portlyn and Chloe, Zora will hide in weird spots and I will lose my cocoa mocoa cocoa lipstick.

But all will be worth it, because after seeing Chad and Sonny all cosy and cuddly, makes me want a boyfriend and maybe that boyfriend can accompany me on this stupid camp so we can be a better couple than 'Channy'.

See, I'm not all that selfish!

...

Sonny's POV

We were planning on leaving sometime tomorrow for that stupid camp. We were all very thrilled about it! (Note the sarcasm)

Just as I set my suitcases aside I tried to look on an upside about this camp. Well for one, Chad will be there. That's all I can think of for now.

But one thought I know is running through everyone's minds right now is...

_**Here we go again.**_

...

**The end.**

**I'm sorry it was stupid, but I couldn't think of a way to end it. So review, hit me with your reviews, don't show me pity, just review and I don't care if it is bad. Because personally I hated it too!**

**Review anyway; I'm sure some of you like it...**

**REVIEW THE FINAL CHAPTER!**


End file.
